Locked Away
by Valgreys
Summary: Un caso dejó profundas cicatrices en todos los involucrados. Hoy, cinco años después, el pasado vuelve de manera inesperada y trae consigo los vestigios de aquello que nunca pudo ser. ¿Habrá un final diferente esta vez?
1. Encuentro

¡He vuelto! No estaba muerta, solo sepultada con toneladas de tarea y trabajo TwT Después de un buen tiempo desaparecida, volví por estos lares ahora que por fin me dieron vacaciones, así que pronto estaré actualizando las historias que dejé en Hiatus, por si alguien todavía las espera X'D  
Bueno, volviendo al tema de interés, aquí les traigo esta idea que estuvo rondando mi cabeza durante las últimas semanas y no me dejó tranquila hasta que la escribí X'D

Espero les guste esta nueva historia, nacida de mi loco cerebro e inspirada por una canción, a lo mejor la reconocen. Bueno, ahora si los dejo con el primer capítulo de **Locked Away.**

 **Encuentro**

Con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos abiertos producto de la sorpresa, Naru intentaba mantener aquella máscara de frialdad que con los años había forjado. De pie y en medio del salón de la mansión Davis, el azabache solo pudo quedarse allí, inmóvil, viéndola como si de una aparición se tratase; ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora? ¿Por qué justamente ese día? ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo? Mil y un preguntas surcaban su mente mientras su cuerpo, reaccionando al fin, le permitía dar algunos pasos.

Cinco años. La había buscado por cinco largos años sin resultado alguno y ahora aparecía así, de la nada, sonriendo como antaño mientras disfrutaba de la magnánima fiesta; y es que el evento era de los mayores acontecimientos sociales en Inglaterra, al menos en su rubro: El gran profesor Oliver Davis se comprometía esa noche, ¿Había acaso un escenario más irónico que ese? Ella reaparecía después de tantos años solo para atestiguar su compromiso con otra mujer.

Se mordió la lengua para no maldecir; si tan solo ella hubiese aparecido un par de meses antes, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo. Comprometiéndose con una mujer que no amaba mientras perseguía su recuerdo ¿Había acaso un castigo mayor que ese? Sinceramente, lo dudaba.

-Oliver.

La voz de su prometida y la mano de ésta sujetando fuertemente la suya, detuvo el lento andar que había iniciado hacia ella. Giró entonces en su dirección, o al menos parcialmente lo hizo, encontrándose con la mirada confusa, sorprendida y dolida de ella; la estaba haciendo sufrir, tanto o más de lo que había hecho los últimos meses, obligándola a cargar con el peso de la culpa que era únicamente suya. Intentó devolver el agarre que su prometida mantenía sobre su diestra, en verdad lo hizo, pero el ver como ella se alejaba otra vez, pudo más que cualquier gesto de aprecio para con su futura esposa; no estaba dispuesto a perderla de nuevo.

Más rápido de lo que habría esperado, le dio alcance; su mano sujetó la de ella y la apretó firmemente, deteniendo su andar mientras el nombre de ésta brotaba de sus labios: _"¡Mai!"_

Tantos años persiguiéndola, buscando en cada rincón algún rastro de ella, todo había valido la pena solo por ese momento, sin embargo, las cosas no se dieron como esperaba. Las palabras que los labios ajenos pronunciaron mientras lo veía, terminaron por destruir la vana ilusión que había creado.

-¿Quién eres?

Y aquellas palabras bastaron para robarle el aliento. La miraba casi sin ver, mientras aquellas escuetas palabras reverberaban en sus oídos; no, debía tratarse de una broma, sí, debía ser eso. Consciente de ello o no, afianzó el agarre que mantenía en la mano ajena, causando así que un quejido saliese de boca de la castaña.

-Davis… Es usted Oliver Davis ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó la castaña en un perfecto y fluido Ingles, al parecer, reconociendo al azabache— Me disculpo por no reconocerlo antes, profesor, pero… ¿Podría soltar mi muñeca?

La soltó de inmediato, casi como si quemara, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirarla. Era ella, un poco mayor a los recuerdos que guardaba, sí, pero no dudaba que fuese Mai la persona frente a él, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo trataba de esa manera tan formal? Estuvo tentado a preguntar y ciertamente lo habría hecho, de no ser por el sujeto que apareció junto a ella, un hombre casi tan alto como Lin, de ojos negros y oscuros cabellos castaños.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Kate? —Cuestionó el recién llegado a la castaña, mientras veía de soslayo al azabache— ¿Algún inconveniente con él?

-Descuida Matt, no es nada…quiero decir… creo que me confundió con alguien más… —Respondió la castaña, viendo al azabache frente a ellos— Profesor ¿Se siente bien? Luce demasiado pálido. Quizá debería descansar.

Pero él no escuchaba más. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? ¿Quién era el sujeto que acompañaba a Mai? ¿Por qué Mai se hacía llamar Kate? Necesitaba una explicación o que alguien lo sacase de aquella pesadilla.

Casi como si sus ruegos hubiesen sido escuchados, su padre apareció. Acompañado por un hombre al que llamaba "mejor amigo", Naru vio como su padre sonreía mientras se acercaba a él, sin embargo, fueron las palabras del sujeto las que dejaron al azabache más aturdido de lo que ya estaba.

-Veo que ya conoció a mis hijos, Oliver. Espero que puedan llevarse bien. —Dijo el mayor, sonriendo ampliamente mientras abrazaba a ambos castaños—

-A decir verdad, acabamos de encontrarnos, padre —Respondió Matt, viendo de soslayo al azabache— Estábamos a punto de presentarnos apropiadamente cuando llegaron.

-Oh, si ese es el caso, ¡Yo haré los honores! —Exclamó con efusividad el mayor, motivado en parte por alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo— Martin, Oliver, ellos son mis hijos, Matthew y Kathleen. —Explicó mientras daba un efusivo abrazo a los susodichos, dirigiéndose luego a ellos—Muchachos, él es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, Oliver Davis. Respetado científico en el ámbito de lo paranormal y el celebrado de esta noche. Se casará dentro de un par de meses.

El resto de las presentaciones llegaron a Naru como un rumor lejano. Una pesadilla, un pandemónium, un escenario inverosímil; aquellas palabras no alcanzaban para describir el lío formado en su cabeza. ¿Sus hijos? ¿Mai era su hija y ese sujeto era su hermano? ¿Acaso no era huérfana? Quería una explicación, no, la necesitaba.

-Parece que mi hijo ha bebido demasiado, Maxwell —Dijo Martin, mientras daba suaves palmadas en la espalda dl azabache, sin sospechar siquiera del confuso estado mental de éste— Ve al balcón, respira un poco de aire fresco y vuelve cuando te sientas mejor, estaremos esperándote aquí.

Estuvo a punto de replicar a las palabras de su padre, sin embargo, la mano de Lin sobre su hombro y la mirada de su prometida detuvo todo intento de hacerlo. Necesitaba calmarse, pensar con claridad y un poco de aire fresco podría sentarle bien.

Con una pequeña disculpa de por medio, Naru se alejó del salón y se perdió en el mar de invitados, buscando en la soledad del balcón un poco de la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Cuando vio como Naru se abría paso entre los invitados, Lin supo que algo había ocurrido. Hace años que no había visto esa chispa de esperanza en los ojos del azabache y, aunque eso normalmente sería algo bueno, el chino sospechaba que ese no sería el caso, por lo que decidió darle alcance; no estaba preparado para lo que vino después.

Kathleen Shepard era idéntica a Mai. Unos centímetros más alta, cabellera ligeramente larga y facciones más adultas, sí, pero fuera de eso, eran como dos gotas de agua; Lin no pudo culpar a Naru por confundirla.

-Esto… debe ser un castigo… —Susurró la muchacha junto a Lin, mientras veía a Naru perderse entre la gente. Ella veía su espalda, pero él en ningún momento fijo la vista en ella— Mai debe estar riéndose de mí, donde quiera que esté.

Lin reprimió un cansado suspiro mientras veía a Madoka, pidiéndole ayuda en silencio. Él sabía que ese compromiso no terminaría bien, pero nadie lo escuchó. Sabía que los padres de Naru lo habían hecho con la mejor intención _"Tiene que seguir con su vida y ella es una buena chica"_ Habían dicho y Naru, por muy increíble que pareciese, no puso objeción. Si parte de él había muerto con Gene, lo quedaba había desaparecido junto a Mai; Oliver Davis no era más que un cascarón vacío.

-Oliver necesita tiempo para sanar y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie, Hara-san —Fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras Madoka les daba alcance— Debes tenerle paciencia.

Y quizá era mucho pedir; ella no merecía eso.

Lin había estado junto a Naru los últimos cinco años y, gracias a ello, había sido testigo del dramático cambio que Hara Masako había tenido. Atrás quedaron los caprichos y actitud pedante que la azabache alguna vez tuviese; la desaparición de Mai había cambiado a todos, pero fueron Naru y Masako quienes sintieron más aquel suceso.

Recordaba todavía la conversación que había escuchado por casualidad la noche en que el compromiso de ambos fue acordado. Aquella vez, Lin predijo y sin equivocarse, que esa relación no terminaría bien.

-No siento nada por ti y lo sabes, Hara-san. —Había dicho Naru aquella vez, de espaldas a la médium. Su mirada, centrada en todo momento en los mapas que permanecían extendidos en su escritorio— Tengo prioridades y tú no estás incluida en ellas ¿Aun así, quieres seguir con esta estupidez?

-Sí —Fue la firme respuesta del médium— Déjame ayudarte, Naru. Si me das una oportunidad, yo podría…

-No vuelvas a usar ese nombre —Replicó el azabache, posando al fin la mirada en ella. Segundos después, volvió a su labor y no dijo más. La conversación había terminado—

Incluso Lin se sorprendió al ver la expresión de su rostro aquella noche. Comprendió así que Naru jamás volvería a ser el mismo y que, por más que su prometida se esforzase por ganar un lugar en su corazón, aquello jamás ocurriría. ¿La prueba más clara? Oliver Davis no permitió nunca en esos cinco años que Hara Masako lo llamase "Naru", tampoco dejó que ella preparase té para él, ambos eran privilegios reservados únicamente para Mai.

Un cansado suspiro salió sin remedio de boca de Lin mientras veía a Naru allí, de pie en el balcón y con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche; hace rato ya que Madoka se había llevado lejos a una deprimida Hara Masako. Él se hacía fácilmente una idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven azabache en ese momento: Culpa. Oliver se culpaba cada día por lo ocurrido cinco años atrás y, muy probablemente, arrastraría esos negativos sentimientos hasta la tumba.

-Eres más fuerte que esto, Oliver… —Dijo el chino en un casi imperceptible susurro— Tienes que superarlo…

-No es el único que debe hacerlo —Replicó Madoka, apareciendo junto al pelinegro. Segundos después y sin verlo a los ojos, se recostó en el hombro de éste, mientras sus palabras salían un suave pero preocupado susurro— Han pasado cinco años, Lin. Tú también debes dejarla ir.

Y es que Naru no era el único que vivía aferrado a su fantasma.

Tenía pesadillas. Casi todas las noches durante los últimos cinco años, Lin tenía pesadillas cada maldita noche. La veía allí, frente a él, luchando por tomar su mano y por alejarse del peligro, pero él no podía sujetarla a tiempo y ella, ante su impotente y angustiada mirada, era tragada por la oscuridad. Despertaba entonces jadeando y en más de una ocasión con el nombre de la castaña en sus labios.

Si había alguien tan afectado como Naru por la desaparición de Mai —porque nadie se atrevía a decir la palabra muerte— era Lin. Él tampoco podía dejarla ir.

-Suena bastante fácil, pero no lo es —Fue su escueta respuesta, seguida de una ligera sonrisa, que contrastaba con la culpabilidad y el dolor de su mirada— Iré por Naru, tu deberías ir por Masako. Los invitados comenzarán a murmurar si los novios no están en la fiesta.

No hizo falta mucho para que Lin trajese de vuelta a Naru. Ya más clamado, el azabache había optado por regresar a la fiesta, aunque la dirección en la que caminaba decía a Lin que la situación, lejos de mejorar, solo empeoraría.

Naru no había descartado la idea de que Kate era Mai. Había demasiadas coincidencias y el parecido era casi imposible de creer; por eso y aún teniendo a su prometida al lado, no podía apartar los ojos de ella y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, permitió que sus labios se curvasen en una sutil sonrisa. _"Los milagros del amor"_ había dicho su padre al notar aquello, brindando por el raro acontecimiento que era el ver a su hijo sonreír; Naru no le tomó demasiada importancia.

Con el transcurrir de los minutos, Lin pudo notarlo: Naru creía firmemente que Kathleen Shepard era Mai. No lo dijo, pero tenía tantos años de conocerlo, que le era fácil leer entre líneas, y aquel comportamiento era preocupante. Si bien Naru no había dejado de investigar sobre el paradero de Mai, durante el último año había comenzado a reducir sus esfuerzos; pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo y muy de vez en cuando salía con Hara Masako, pero dentro de todo, parecía estar dejando atrás aquella obsesión por encontrarlo, sin embargo, la aparición de Kate alteraba todo.

Lin, sin embargo, no podía culpar a Naru por su reciente actitud, después de todo, incluso él sentía una leve puntada en el pecho al ver a la hija menor de los Shepard sonriendo como antaño hacía Mai; era como tenerla con ellos nuevamente. A punto estuvo de dejar escapar un suspiro cuando percibió la mirada de Martin sobre él, dirigió entonces la vista hacia el patriarca de los Davis y, al hacerlo, supo que él mayor lo había notado también; algo iba mal con Naru y muy probablemente Lin tendría que dar explicaciones al respecto. Ante esa perspectiva futura, el chino no pudo evitar esta vez que un cansados suspiro escapase de su boca; las cosas se complicaban por lo que decidió hablar con Martin lo más pronto posible. Se dirigió entonces hacia el mayor dando la espalda al grupo, sin embargo, todo intento por retirarse quedó en eso, en un vano intento, pues sintió de repente el peso de alguien sobre su espalda; la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba.

Apoyada sobre su espalda, al parecer en un intento por no caer, Lin tenía a Kate Shepard fuertemente sujetada de su camisa. La muchacha se había visto sorprendida por una desconocida de baja estatura, rubia cabellera y ojos verdes —Al parecer alguna compañera de la universidad— y la efusiva forma en que ésta la saludó: saltando sobre ella por la espalda. Como resultado, la castaña había perdido el equilibrio y terminó sujetándose de la persona más próxima a ella.

-¡L-lo lamento! —Se excusó la castaña, mientras se alejaba inmediatamente del azabache; un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas. Segundos después, no tardó en regañar a la recién llegada— ¡Esa no es forma de saludar, Sherry!

-No te he visto desde el fin de curso en Duke y me recibes con un regaño… eres cruel, Kate… —Respondió con fingida indignación— Y yo que vine corriendo apenas te vi…

-¿Duke? ¿Hablan de la Universidad de Duke, en Estados Unidos? —Cuestionó Lin, llevado por la curiosidad—

-¡Esa misma! —Exclamó la recién llegada, viendo con curiosidad al azabache— Por cierto… ¿Quién eres?

-¡Sherry! ¡Esa no es forma de dirigirte a las personas! —Regañó nuevamente la castaña, cual madre lo haría con una hija. Acto seguido, se dirigió al azabache— Lamento todo esto, a veces puede ser muy infantil —Explicó refiriéndose a la recién llegada— Somos estudiantes de Parapsicología en la Universidad Duke, en Carolina del Norte. Usted es Lin ¿Cierto? Me pareció oírlo de mi padre hace rato. Es un gusto conocerlo.

Lin tomó la mano que la castaña le ofrecía y le dio un ligero apretón, respondiendo así el saludo de ésta; la extraña sensación que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza ante su tacto fue algo que no supo explicar. ¿Sería acaso por el parecido que tenía con Mai? Eso era lo más probable. Pensando en ello estaba cuando la mano extendida de la otra menor le hizo notar el hecho de que aún sujetaba la mano de Kate; inmediatamente pero sin ser brusco, soltó la mano ajena para tomar la otra.

-Sherry Thompson —Se presentó la menor, sujetando con firmeza la mano del azabache. Su mirada se detuvo brevemente sobre él, viéndolo con cautela antes de soltarlo— Tú… ¿Tienes algún asunto con Kate? Es extraña la forma en que la miras.

Lin no tuvo oportunidad de responder a la interrogante de la menor, pues la voz de la castaña interrumpió cualquier intento. Reclamando a la menor por su falta de tacto con las personas y la directa manera que tenía de decir las cosas, Kate se excusó con Lin; el chino no tuvo tiempo siquiera de despedirse, pues una sonrojada y avergonzada Kate Shepard se alejó a paso rápido, arrastrando a Sherry consigo.

Un cansado suspiro escapó por enésima vez de los labios de Lin. Esa noche estaba resultando peor de lo que había imaginado y, dada la persona que le dio alcance a penas la castaña se fue, las cosas sólo irían a peor.

Lo había visto todo. Y es que a pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia junto a Masako, Naru no había perdido detalle del pequeño impase entre su asistente y Kate. Fueron solo escasos minutos, pero aquello había sido suficiente para reavivar la dormida llama de su curiosidad, por lo que no tardó en darle alcance a su asistente a penas la castaña se fue; si Lin tenía información que le sirviera, la obtendría esa noche.

-¿Qué averiguaste? —Fue su directa interrogante. Con una copa en la mano y la mirada fija en la castaña que parecía regañar a la muchacha que la acompañaba, Naru esperó la respuesta de su asistente—

-Oliver, ella no es Mai —Respondió el azabache, claramente preocupado por el interés que el menor mostraba por Kate. Aquella obsesión no podía ser sana— Lo sabes. No sigas con esto.

-¿Sabes quién es la chica que la acompaña? —Continuó al menor, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del chino—

Lin solo pudo fruncir el entrecejo ante la actitud del menor. Comprendió al ver la seriedad en sus facciones que, sin importar lo que intentase para convencerlo, no lograría que abandonase esa absurda investigación. No tuvo más opción que darle lo que quería a pesar de lo contraproducente que eso pudiese llegar a ser.

-Kathleen Shepard, 22 años aproximadamente. Cursa estudios en la facultad de Parapsicología de la Universidad Duke, en Carolina del Norte, por lo que debe residir en Estados Unidos; probablemente solo está de visita en Londres —Explicó el mayor, resumiendo la poca información que había logrado obtener de la breve conversación que tuviese con la castaña— La chica que la acompaña es Sherry Thompson, al parecer son compañeras en la Universidad. Eso es todo lo que se.

-Bien.

Aquella escueta palabra fue la única que brotó de los labios del menor de los Davis antes de alejarse con dirección a su padre, quien estaba a su vez, reunido con Luella y la familia Shepard, incluida Kate y su misteriosa compañera; segundos después, Lin le dio alcance.

Las pequeñas risas del grupo fueron interrumpidas por la suave melodía de un piano; por pedido de su padre, Matt Shepard había comenzado a interpretar para los novios una suave pieza musical en el piano del salón. Fue solo cuando terminó aquella pieza, que Sherry tuvo un momento de "iluminación" y dio una sugerencia que captó la atención de Naru, Lin, Masako y Madoka.

-¿Por qué no cantas algo, Kate? —Cuestionó la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente; afectada tal vez por el alcohol—

-¿Cantar? Olvídalo, Sherry —Respondió la castaña, negando con la cabeza— No más alcohol para ti, has bebido demasiado.

-¡Vamos! ¡La última vez que te escuché hacerlo fue en el concurso de talentos de la universidad! —Exclamó la rubia— ¿Qué te cuesta? ¡Solo una canción!

-Mejor que no lo haga, arruinará el ambiente —Se burló Matt, recibiendo de parte de la castaña una mirada de reproche— ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, los únicos temas que conoces son deprimentes.

-No. Definitivamente no lo haré —Respondió la castaña, cruzándose de brazos—

-Que desperdicio… —Susurró la rubia, haciendo un pequeño puchero—Y con lo que le costó al fantasma enseñarte…

Aquello encendió las alarmas de Lin, quien de inmediato vio de soslayo al Naru; tanto Madoka como Masako parecían haberse alertado también, pues ambas miraban al azabache sin saber cómo reaccionar. Los padres de Naru parecían no haber notado el parecido de Kate con Mai, posiblemente porque fueron pocas las veces que la habían tratado.

-¿Fantasma? —Preguntó Martin, repentinamente interesado en el tema— ¿Un fantasma le enseñó?

-Kate es un imán para cosas paranormales —Explicó Matt, quien había permanecido sentado en el banco frente al piano— Siempre termina involucrada con "algo" y hay que salvarla.

-¡Matt! —Regañó la castaña, viendo con reproche a su hermano. Contrariamente a eso, un leve rubor se apreciaba en sus mejillas—

-Una chica de la facultad de música que murió accidentalmente dentro de la universidad, no dejaba en paz a Kate —Dijo la rubia, prosiguiendo con la explicación a pesar del reproche en la mirada de la castaña— Insistía en que participase en su lugar en el concurso de talentos del año pasado y ella no tuvo más opción que ceder. La entrenó hasta el día del concurso y cuando Kate ganó, el fantasma cruzó al otro lado.

Mientras que para los presentes aquello resultaba una anécdota divertida, tanto Lin, Masako y Madoka, intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. La médium no tardó en acercarse a Naru y tomar su mano, apretándola con firmeza _"No la veas más, ella no es Mai. Mírame, yo estoy a tu lado"_ es lo que parecía decirle, pero Lin notó como aquello no tuvo el menor efecto en el azabache, pues éste ni siquiera se inmutó por ello. Madoka en cambio, se limitó a permanecer a su lado, viendo intercaladamente a la castaña y al chino azabache, esperando posiblemente alguna reacción; Lin optó por permanecer en silencio.

-Tener un fantasma como maestro es una experiencia única —Dijo de repente Martin, obviando de momento la tensión percibida de sus conocidos— ¿Por qué no nos delita con algún tema, Kate?

Lin vio como la castaña emitía un cansado suspiro antes de acceder, sonriendo luego al patriarca de los Davis. Algunos minutos después, la castaña estaba sentada en el banco frente al piano junto a su castaño hermano, oyendo los primeros acordes antes de comenzar a cantar.

Cuando las primeras palabras del tema fueron dichas por la castaña, Lin no supo que pensar; de lo único que tuvo certeza, es de que aquello era demasiado para ser coincidencia. Pensó entonces, si a él le había causado una extraña sensación aquello ¿Cómo estaría Naru? La respuesta a su interrogante estaba plasmada en el rostro del menor quien, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, intentaba vanamente reprimir sus emociones.

 _Escuché que sentaste cabeza, que encontraste a una chica y que ahora estás casado._

 _Escuché que tus sueños se hicieron realidad. Supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no pude darte._

 _Viejo amigo, ¿por qué eres tan tímido? No es como para que te reprimas o te escondas de la mentira._

 _Odio aparecer de repente, sin invitación, pero no podía permanecer alejada, no podía afrontarlo._

 _Esperaba que vieras mi rostro y recordaras, que para mí, no ha terminado._

 _No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú. No deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti también._

 _No me olvides, te lo suplico; recuerdo que una vez dijiste:_

 _"A veces el amor perdura, pero otras en cambio duele"_

 _Nada se compara, ni problemas ni preocupaciones. Los arrepentimientos y errores son solo recuerdos._

 _¿Quién podría haber sabido lo agridulce que esto sabría?_

 _No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú. No quiero nada más que lo mejor para ti._

 _No me olvides, te lo suplico; recuerdo que una vez dijiste:_

 _"A veces el amor perdura, pero otras en cambio duele"_

Naru no pudo apartar la mirada de Kate mientras ésta cantaba. Cada estrofa iba en perfecta sincronía con los acordes del piano, y el fluido inglés sin ninguna clase de acento le decía a Naru que ella no podía ser Mai, sin embargo ¿Por qué elegiría ese tema si no era ella? Las palabras que salían de boca de la castaña se clavaban como puñales en su pecho y la tensión aumentaba en su cuerpo. Era ella, no podía haber otra explicación; Kate y Mai eran la misma persona y había vuelto para recordarle el pasado que nunca debió intentar dejar atrás.

Cuando la canción terminó, los aplausos en el salón no se hicieron esperar. Una avergonzada Kate trataba vanamente de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas y rápidamente se escabulló entre la gente, excusándose en que debía retirarse ya de la fiesta; la familia Shepard —y con ellos Sherry— no tardó en marcharse también. Poco después y ya entrada la madrugada, la fiesta concluyó.

Siendo prácticamente un miembro más de la familia Davis, Lin despidió a los últimos invitados antes de subir a la habitación que le habían cedido esa noche. Según Luella y Martin, era demasiado tarde y él había bebido, por lo que lo obligaron a pasar la noche en la mansión. No fue sorpresa para el azabache encontrar a Naru esperándolo dentro, de pie junto al amplio ventanal de la habitación que daba al patio de la casa; al ver la seriedad de las facciones ajenas, Lin confirmó las sospechas que tenía: La aparición de Kate complicaría mucho las cosas.

-Quiero que la investigues —Dijo de repente el joven azabache, sin apartar la vista del ventanal— Edad exacta, lugar de nacimiento, formación académica, relación sanguínea con los Shepard, todo. Quiero saberlo todo de ella, Lin.

-Esto no es bueno… la obsesión que tienes por lo que pasó no es sana. Tienes que dejarla ir, Oliver —Replicó el mayor, a pesar de que él mismo era capaz de hacerlo— Kathleen Shepard no es Mai; por mucho que quieras creer lo contrario, no pueden ser la misma persona.

-Quiero esos datos a la brevedad —Fue la respuesta del menor. Acto seguido, posó brevemente la vista en su mentor antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación— Hazme saber cuándo los tengas.

-Oliver… —El nombre del menor salió de boca de Lin en lo que sonó más como una súplica: "No te hagas esto" es lo que realmente quería decir—

-Será la última vez, así que… ayúdame con esto, por favor… —Dijo de repente el azabache, deteniéndose brevemente en el marco de la puerta. A pesar de no verlo, Lin podía hacerse una idea de la expresión dolorosa que el menor debía tener en ese momento, pues la tensión en sus hombros y el uso de aquel inusual "por favor" hablaba por él— Sé que está viva, ella no pudo morir esa noche. Me niego a creerlo.

-No fue tu culpa —Replicó el mayor, intuyendo hacia donde iban los pensamientos del menor—Todos estuvimos allí, Oliver. Hay situaciones que simplemente no pueden evitarse.

-Deberías oír tus propios consejos, Lin. Después de todo, te culpas tanto como yo. —Fue la respuesta del menor mientras abandonaba definitivamente la habitación—

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, seguido de los pasos cada vez más lejanos de Naru, fue lo único que se oyó en la fría habitación de Lin. El azabache se quedó allí, inmóvil, de pie en medio del amplio cuarto mientras las palabras de Oliver reverberaban en su cabeza; pensó entonces que no solo Naru se había visto afectado por la aparición de Kate Shepard, Lin tampoco había salido bien librado.

Minutos después y con el apabullante silencio que envolvía la habitación, Lin se vio obligado a dejarse caer sobre la cama. Estaba cansado, pero se negaba a dormir; no quería tener esas pesadillas de nuevo. Emitió entonces un nuevo y cansado suspiro antes de tomar entre sus manos la laptop que descansaba a su lado; encendió la pantalla y apenas tuvo acceso a la red, comenzó la investigación sobre Kate Shepard. Aquello era mejor que revivir aquella pesadilla una vez más.

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

 _Y hasta aquí con este capítulo introductorio. Espero haya sido de su agrado y que la lectura resultase agradable :3_

 _Comenten para saber si les gustó o si tienen alguna teoría sobre la trama. Eso sí, esta historia no será muy larga X'D_

 _Bueno, por mi parte eso ha sido todo hoy. ¡Hasta la próxima! :3_


	2. Cicatrices

_Aquí Valgreys reportándose después de una eternidad en la que estuvo sepultada por toneladas de trabajo… ¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tengo perdón por desaparecer tanto! TwT —Se hace bolita en un rincón— (?)  
Y ya en serio X'D Sé que tardé mucho en actualizar, pero entre los estudios, la tarea y el trabajo, no me quedó tiempo para nada u.u En todo caso, si es que todavía queda alguien que siga esta pequeña historia, aquí dejaré el nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. _

_Agradecimientos a todo los que dejaron sus comentarios. Lamento no poder contestar a cada uno apropiadamente, pero estoy muy corta de tiempo TwT Igual prometo que para el próximo episodio, responderé individualmente sus dudas o comentarios respecto a la historia ¡Lo prometo! *3*_

 _Y ahora sí, no los detengo más. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Locked Away._

 ** _Cicatrices_**

 _Minutos después y con el apabullante silencio que envolvía la habitación, Lin se vio obligado a dejarse caer sobre la cama. Estaba cansado, pero se negaba a dormir; no quería tener esas pesadillas de nuevo. Emitió entonces un nuevo y cansado suspiro antes de tomar entre sus manos la laptop que descansaba a su lado; encendió la pantalla y apenas tuvo acceso a la red, comenzó la investigación sobre Kate Shepard. Aquello era mejor que revivir aquella pesadilla una vez más._

Después del incidente con Oliver y Kate en la fiesta de compromiso, a Madoka no lo sorprendió el hecho de que Masako continuase durmiendo y el azabache estuviese desaparecido, lo que sí le sorprendió fue el no ver a Lin por los alrededores. Según Luella, él había pasado la noche en la mansión y todavía no se marchaba, por lo que era extraño no haberse topado con él en los pasillos de la casa ¿Se habría quedado dormido? Aquello sería más extraño todavía, dado que el chino tenía la costumbre de levantarse a primera hora. Recordó entonces que no solo Oliver y Masako se habían visto afectados por la aparición de los Shepard y, ante esto, su preocupación creció.

Madoka no sabía los detalles exactos, pero si estaba al tanto de que algo ocurrió entre Oliver, Lin y Mai la noche de la desaparición de ésta; desde entonces, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a ser el mismo. Oliver se convirtió en alguien cerrado, mucho más de lo que era antes; Lin por su parte, sufría de constantes pesadillas de las que ella había sido testigo en más de una oportunidad, mientras trabajaban en alguna investigación.

Preocupada como estaba, optó por hacer lo más lógico: ir a la habitación de Lin y cerciorarse de que estaba allí, de no encontrarlo, se pondría en contacto con Martin. Para su suerte —o desgracia— el patriarca de los Davis la encontró primero.

Una comida con los Shepard era lo último que Masako, Oliver y Lin necesitaban en ese momento, por lo que aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la castaña: ese acontecimiento solo presagiaba desastre. Definitivamente debía encontrar a Lin antes de que la situación empeorase; con ese pensamiento en mente, aceleró el paso en dirección a la habitación del azabache. No estaba preparada para lo que vería al hallarlo y, sinceramente, nunca lo estaría; era difícil verlo en ese estado después de haber pasado tantos años trabajando a su lado.

Estaba agotado y herido; manteniéndose a penas consciente y luchando contra el agotamiento, Lin intentaba evitar lo imposible. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y mientras el nombre de la castaña escapa de entre sus labios, corrió hacia ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Podía oír los gritos de Matsuzaki, Takigawa, Hara Masako, Brown, Yasuhara e incluso del mismo Oliver, pero ninguno podía hacer nada; estaban demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla y eso lo incluía a él. Ante sus ojos y a pesar de haber hecho lo inhumanamente posible por tomar su mano, Mai cayó al vacío y fue tragada por la oscuridad.

Lin abrió los ojos de golpe. Desorientado y con la respiración entrecortada, el azabache trató de ubicarse al despertar en una habitación desconocida, notó entonces que alguien sacudía ligeramente su hombro y no tardó en encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de Madoka, quien probablemente lo había despertado de aquella pesadilla. No estaba seguro de en qué momento ella había entrado a la habitación ni cuando él se había dormido, pero si tenía la laptop encendida al lado, no podían haber pasado más de 15 minutos. Antes de seguir causándole molestias a su castaña compañera, intentó espabilarse; no quería preocuparla más.

Cuando Madoka entró a la habitación en la que suponía estaba Lin, no esperó encontrarlo así. Había tocado la puerta en más de una ocasión y al no obtener respuesta, terminó ingresando en el cuarto; aunque se hacía ya una idea del estado en el que lo encontraría, lo último que ella deseaba era encontrar al azabache retorciéndose en la cama con una poco común expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro. Inmediatamente su primer impulso fue despertarlo y no tardó en sacudir los hombros del azabache, imprimiendo en ellos una buena dosis de fuerza para poder cumplir su objetivo; no pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio escapase de su boca al verlo reaccionar.

-¡Me pegaste un susto de muerte! —Exclamó la castaña, sentándose a un lado de la cama. Su mirada preocupada no se apartó del azabache— Intenté despertarte varias veces, pero no reaccionabas… ¿Tuviste la misma pesadilla otra vez?

Lin no respondió, en su lugar, se incorporó sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado en ella, a un lado de la castaña. Desordenó entonces sus oscuros cabellos en un intento de alejar la migraña con la que había despertado y se permitió exhalar un pequeño suspiro; el encuentro con Kate Shepard había reabierto heridas que aún no cicatrizaban.

-Migraña —Dijo al fin el azabache, con inmutable expresión— Bebí demasiado anoche.

-Puedes engañar a cualquiera con eso, pero no a mí. —Replicó la mujer con inusual seriedad— Han pasado cinco años y todavía no lo superan; admítelo Lin, Oliver y tu necesitan ayuda. Si siguen así podrían…

-¿Qué necesitas, Madoka? —Preguntó el azabache, interrumpiendo las palabras de la castaña y cambiando radicalmente el tema— No entrarías a mi habitación sin un motivo en concreto. ¿El profesor te envió?

Sabía que no diría más. Si bien Lin era bastante cerrado antes del incidente en Japón, Madoka notó que desde su regreso a Inglaterra, el azabache era menos expresivo aún, sobre todo si el asunto de la desaparición de Mai se mencionaba en la conversación. Reprimió entonces el impulso de exhalar un cansado suspiro y se limitó a mirarlo por breves momentos, buscando tal vez las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decir.

No era un secreto para quienes la conocían realmente, que ella gustaba de Lin. Durante mucho tiempo creyó que el sentimiento era mutuo pues el azabache se abría con ella como con poca gente hacía, sin embargo, después del incidente en Japón, todo había cambiado. Lin ya no hablaba con ella ni con nadie, incluso con Martin no hacía más que intercambiar un par de palabras, lo estrictamente necesario, y luego se marchaba. Con Naru la situación era similar y, sinceramente, ella no sabía que más hacer para llegar a ellos; estaba agotada.

Lin era consciente de la mirada de Madoka sobre él, sin embargo, no sabía que decirle. Ligeramente encorvado y en una postura para nada común en su persona, el hechicero eludió la inquisidora mirada ajena mientras esperaba a que la castaña comunicase lo que tenía que decirle y que luego se marchase; después de aquellas pesadillas, lo único que Lin quería era una ducha fría y estar solo. Con esto en mente, el chino se dispuso a repetir la pregunta, mas no fue necesario, pues la castaña por fin respondió al cuestionamiento inicial que le hiciese.

-Hoy habrá una comida con los Shepard, Martin los invitó. —Contestó Madoka al cabo de escasos segundos de silencio. Luego de meditarlo, llegó a la misma conclusión de siempre: no tenía caso insistir en el mismo tema si él no estaba dispuesto a hablar— Él no recuerda a Mai ¿Cierto? Ni él ni Luella.

-Ellos la vieron muy pocas veces, es natural que no la recuerden. —Fue la respuesta del azabache, mientras tomaba una postura pensativa. Optando por dejar de lado sus asuntos personales, Lin analizó brevemente la situación: de darse esa comida, podrían haber consecuencias poco agradables para el menor de los Davis— Oliver cree firmemente que Kate Shepard es Mai, encontrarse con ella otra vez y en tan poco tiempo no será bueno para él.

-Para ti tampoco. —Replicó Madoka; la mirada que recibió de Lin como respuesta bastó para que dejase el tema—

-Iré a hablar con el profesor, creo que será lo mejor. Si algo ocurre, es preferible que esté al tanto de todo. —Dijo el azabache mientras se ponía de pie— ¿Oliver ya sabe que los Shepard vendrán?

-Lo dudo, él no ha salido de su habitación. —Contestó la castaña mientras veía el rostro del azabache al andar. Las oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos de éste se habían acentuado una vez más— Parecía cansado y Luella decidió dejarlo descansar un poco más, algo que por cierto, tú deberías hacer también.

-Después de lo ocurrido durante la fiesta, no dudo que lo esté —Fue la respuesta del azabache, quien había optado por ignorar el último comentario de la castaña. Acto seguido, se dirjió al cuarto de baño de la habitación— Hablaré con el profesor y luego con Oliver; de ser posible, infórmale a Hara-san de la reunión con los Shepard, tu sabes tratar con ella mejor que yo.

-De acuerdo… y Lin… —Llamó al azabache, quien estaba a punto de desaparecer tras la puerta del baño. Estaba consciente de que abordar el tema de una vez por todas era lo mejor, pero eso no mermaba su preocupación por la salud mental y emocional del azabache— El profesor hará preguntas, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Intentaré responderlas de manera adecuada. —Respondió el chino, dejando que una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujase en sus labios mientras veía a la castaña, segundos después, retomó su camino. Era mejor apresurar las cosas— Nos vemos más tarde.

Si Madoka pretendía replicar a las palabras del azabache o hacer algún comentario respecto a ellas, él no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, pues se adentró en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo último que la castaña oyó de él, fueron sus pasos alejarse, seguidos del sonido de la regadera. Exhaló entonces un cansado suspiro y luego de palmear firmemente sus mejillas en un intento de darse ánimos, salió a paso rápido de la habitación, después de todo, tenía que hablar con Masako sobre la reunión.

La noche del compromiso Martin supuso que algo no andaba bien al ver como Oliver se abría paso entre los invitados, y lo confirmó segundos después, al ver como Lin lo seguía. Milagrosamente, después de las presentaciones con la familia Shepard, el resto de la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, aunque la sensación de que algo no marchaba correctamente lo seguía molestando. Ahora, sentados frente a frente y con el escritorio de su despacho separándolos, supo que tenía razón; Martin veía fijamente al estoico joven chino que tanto había ayudado a su hijo y, a juzgar por la seria expresión de éste, supo que venía a hablar de algo importante.

-El extraño comportamiento de Oliver en la fiesta —Comenzó Martin, rompiendo el tenso silencio y optando por abordar directamente lo que suponía era el tema ventral de aquella reunión. — ¿Es sobre eso que quieres hablar?

-Sí. —Respondió el azabache, con inmutable expresión. — Quisiera hablarle de eso y de la comida prevista con los Shepard.

-¿Debo suponer entonces que el comportamiento de Oliver y la aparición de la familia Shepard tiene alguna conexión? —Cuestionó el mayor—

-Tiene mucho que ver en realidad —Fue la seria respuesta del azabache, quien hizo una pequeña pausa al hablar, buscando tal vez las palabras correctas que decir; segundos después, continuó— Profesor ¿Cuánto recuerda de Taniyama Mai?

Aquel nombre hizo que el cuerpo del mayor se tensara inmediatamente, ¿Hace cuánto que no oía de esa chica? Desde el incidente en Japón cinco años atrás, se había evitado mencionar su nombre en la mansión —especialmente si Oliver estaba cerca— por lo que durante años no lo había escuchado ¿Por qué Lin tenía mencionarla ahora?; no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-La chica que murió durante el último caso que resolvieron en Japón y la asistente de Oliver. —Dijo al fin Martin, optando por proseguir con la conversación— Si mal no recuerdo, ese era su nombre.

-Así es, pero para Oliver, ella no era solo una asistente. —Replicó el azabache; de manera inconsciente, su ceño se frunció ante la palabra "muerte". Oliver y él nunca usaban ese término para referirse a la situación de la castaña— Taniyama Mai era alguien muy importante en su vida y cuando desapareció durante el caso… él no ha podido superarlo aún, profesor.

-Eso lo tengo claro, no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces —Dijo el patriarca de los Davis— Lo que no entiendo, es la razón de traer de vuelta ese tema. Sé que Oliver todavía piensa en ella, pero Masako es una buena chica. Con el tiempo, él podría llegar a…

-No lo hará. No con la aparición de Kathleen Shepard en su vida. —Replicó el azabache, interrumpiendo al mayor. Su cuerpo tenso y la seriedad de sus facciones evidenciaban que hablar de aquello tampoco era fácil para él— Profesor, tal vez usted no la recuerde por que trató muy poco con ella, pero Kathleen es la viva imagen de Mai. Oliver la confundió y no puedo culparlo; salvo algunos detalles mínimos, son idénticas.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Martin estaba consciente de lo que implicaban las palabras de Lin y solo entonces comprendió la magnitud de la situación que tenía entre manos; exponer a Oliver a un rostro tan semejante al de Taniyama no era buena idea. Recordó entonces la llamada telefónica que había recibido durante la mañana y aquello solo lo hundió más en el pozo de preocupación en el que ahora se encontraba; de ser cierto lo que Lin decía, la situación empeoraría pronto.

-¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó al fin el mayor, tratando de encontrar una salida viable al asunto. A pesar de ser casi imposible, Martin aún conservaba la esperanza mínima de que se tratase de una confusión de parte del joven chino—

-Completamente —Fue la firme respuesta del azabache, quien ni siquiera titubeó al decirlo— Bastará con que revise los archivos pasados del personal para encontrar una fotografía de Mai; si no supiera que Kathleen Shepard es americana de nacimiento, juraría que son hermanas gemelas.

-¿Cómo supiste que es americana? —Preguntó Martin, a pesar de saber ya la respuesta— Oliver te ordenó investigarla ¿Cierto?

-Él está convencido de que Kathleen Shepard es Mai —Respondió el azabache, tensando de manera inconsciente la mandíbula y el resto de su cuerpo— Anoche, después de la fiesta, me pidió que la investigara. Intenté que desistiera de la idea pero…

-¿Qué encontraste? —Cuestionó el mayor. Su serio semblante indicaba la preocupación que le provocaba el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos—

-No mucho en realidad, pero lo que hallé fue suficiente para descartar la idea de que sean la misma persona. —Explicó al mayor— Kathleen es hija legítima del matrimonio, hay registro de la hora y el lugar de su nacimiento. Con respecto a los rasgos asiáticos que posee, la señora Shepard es de ascendencia japonesa, por lo que no sería extraño que sus hijos hayan heredado aquellas características.

-Dices que no encontraste mucho —Replicó el mayor— ¿Por qué?

-Cada vez que buscaba datos sobre ellos, el hilo de información se perdía —Fue la seria respuesta del azabache—Desconozco el motivo, pero gran parte de la información sobre los Shepard es clasificada y permanece oculta. No pude acceder a ella.

-No me sorprende… —Dejando escapar un cansado suspiro, Martin no pudo evitar cubrir parcialmente su rostro con el dorso de su diestra; la situación se complicaba— La familia Shepard es en América el equivalente a nosotros en Inglaterra; si ellos no quieren que algo se sepa, será casi imposible descubrir de que se trata.

-Eso explica los controles de seguridad con los que me topé al querer indagar más a fondo sobre ellos —Susurró el azabache, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor— Sin embargo, ese secretismo solo hace más sospechosa la situación.

El azabache se arrepintió al instante de sus propias palabras, pues pudo sentir inmediatamente la seria mirada del patriarca de los Davis sobre él; Lin supo al verlo, que ahora no había forma de mantener oculto el pequeño hallazgo con el que se había encontrado durante su investigación.

Después de navegar durante horas por callejones sin salida en la red, Lin se había topado con una serie de archivos —registros para ser exactos—de movimientos que a simple vista podrían resultar comunes, pero que extrañamente coincidían con ciertos acontecimientos pasados; si bien eran pocos datos, fueron suficientes para despertar su curiosidad respecto al tema. Al revisarlos, Lin supo inmediatamente que Martin compartiría su inquietud.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho. —Aquella no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación— ¿Qué más hallaste?

-Encontré registros de sus viajes. —Respondió el azabache, haciendo luego una pequeña pausa para ordenar sus ideas— Al parecer, hubo una temporada en la que realizaron varias visitas a Japón.

-Y las fechas coinciden con la desaparición de la chica ¿No es así? —Más que una pregunta, lo que Martin hizo fue afirmar aquello; el asentimiento que Lin le dio fue suficiente para corroborar su teoría— Esto es malo.

-El motivo de sus viajes no es claro, pero parece que la policía japonesa estuvo involucrada —Explicó Lin al preocupado padre de Oliver— Cuando traté de indagar más al respecto, encontré los controles de seguridad que restringieron mi investigación. Sin embargo, lo que tengo claro es que, después del incidente, son pocas las veces que han regresado a Japón.

-Si él sabe de esto, su situación empeorará. No importa que existan registros de nacimiento o el parte médico diga que Kate es hija legítima de los Shepard, con saber que las fechas coinciden, Oliver insistirá en que son la misma persona. —Claramente preocupado, Martin comenzó a pasearse por el estudio, cual león enjaulado— La muerte de esa chica lo afectó más de lo que había imaginado ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó al cabo de unos segundos, deteniendo su marcha; el asentimiento que obtuvo de parte del azabache fue suficiente respuesta— ¿Qué ocurrió realmente entre ustedes esa noche, Lin?

Ante aquella pregunta, el chino no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el entrecejo; él sabía que Martin preguntaría en algún momento, pero eso no hacía más fácil responderle. Cinco años había logrado eludir esa conversación, al igual que Oliver, sin embargo, no podría hacerlo más; no tenía salida.

-Todo está explicado en el informe del caso, profesor —Fue la respuesta del azabache, en un vano intento por escapar una última vez—

-En el informe se explica cómo se resolvió el asunto, no la razón que los llevó a exponerse al peligro de esa forma sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaban. —Replicó el mayor. La seriedad de sus facciones hizo saber a Lin que no escaparía de nuevo— No puedo hablar por Taniyama, pero sí por ustedes. Oliver y tú no serían tan imprudentes como para salir a media noche con "eso" acechando afuera, sobre todo, si estaban conscientes de lo que buscaba. Debieron tener un motivo y necesito saber cuál es, Lin. Solo así podré ayudarlos.

El azabache estaba consciente de que Martin exigiría explicaciones en algún momento y no podría recriminarle por eso, después de todo, estaba en su derecho. Luego de lo ocurrido y quizá por respeto al luto del equipo de SPR en Japón, Lin había notado que Martin no insistió demasiado y se dedicó a apoyar a su hijo, haciéndoles más sencilla la labor de eludir el tema, este giro de acontecimientos sin embargo, cambiaba todo; Martin necesitaba respuestas y Lin debía dárselas. Reprimió entonces un cansado suspiro y, decidido ya a revelar lo ocurrido aquella noche por primera vez en cinco años, comenzó con su relato.

-Esa noche, nosotros…

El sonido de la puerta del estudio al abrirse salvó a Lin de dar una incómoda respuesta; segundos después de la interrupción, la siempre sonriente Luella Davis no tardó en aparecer; el chino agradeció internamente aquella oportuna intervención. Una vez más se había salvado.

-Martin, el desayuno está servido —Dijo la mujer, ingresando a la habitación. Inmediatamente percibió la tensión en el ambiente— ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

-No, querida. Ya habíamos terminado —Sonriendo ligeramente y optando por no preocupar a su esposa, el patriarca de los Davis decidió dejar pendiente la conversación con el azabache. Segundos después se acercó a la recién llegada para luego dirigirse a la salida con ella, no sin antes, dedicarle un par de palabras al chino— Quisiera que estés presente en la comida de hoy, Lin. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

-Por supuesto, profesor —Fue la firme respuesta del azabache—

-Bien, ahora bajemos a desayunar.

Con esta última orden dicha, Martin abandonó la habitación; segundos después, Lin le dio alcance. Si bien no la había eludido del todo, al menos había logrado retrasar la tan temida conversación.

Tal vez no fuese una investigadora paranormal ni tuviese habilidades especiales, pero Luella sabía cuándo los miembros de su familia le ocultaban algo y ese era precisamente el caso. Sentados frente a frente y con su esposo a la cabeza, todos degustaban un silencioso desayuno en el que las miradas entre ellos iban y venían, pero nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Horas más tarde, cuando Martin le explicase la razón de aquello, comprendería la situación.

Había tratado muy poco con Taniyama Mai, por lo que no fue sorpresa para ella el haber olvidado el rostro de la castaña, sin embargo, cuando la hora de la comida llegó y ya consciente de la problemática situación que tenían entre manos, Luella pudo corroborar que, efectivamente, era tal y como Lin decía, Kathleen Shepard era idéntica a Taniyama Mai, tanto, que el parecido resultaba ridículamente inverosímil. De no estar al tanto del trágico final de la joven japonesa, habría creído que eran la misma persona, o en su defecto, que se trataba de una broma. Lamentablemente para ella y para los miembros de su familia, ninguna de sus suposiciones era acertada; Kathleen Shepard era la viva imagen de la mujer que su hijo había amado y que posteriormente había perdido; la menor de los Shepard llegaría a reabrir heridas que muy probablemente, ni siquiera habían terminado de cicatrizar. Inevitablemente, su corazón se estrujó al pensar en la difícil situación que el azabache tendría que afrontar.

Oliver sabía que tanto su padre como Lin estaban ocultándole información; bastaba con verlos para darse cuenta de ello. Durante la mañana y después de haber sido informado por su padre de la comida que tendrían con los Shepard, Oliver había buscado a Lin con la finalidad de recopilar todos los datos que el mayor probablemente había logrado obtener durante la noche, y cuando por fin lo encontró, supo que éste había hallado algo, el detalle estaba en que no quería decirle exactamente que era.

Tantos años de conocerlo habían enseñado al azabache a identificar cuando Lin ocultaba algo, y el hecho de que el mayor le contestase con sutiles evasivas, confirmaban sus sospechas: la investigación de Lin no había sido en vano. Lamentablemente para Oliver, la comida llegó más pronto de lo que hubiese esperado y no logró obtener ningún dato útil; aquello lo había frustrado, y sin embargo, lo peor todavía estaba por venir.

Reunidos a la hora acordada y a pesar de contar con un ambiente ameno en la mesa mientras degustaban de la comida, Oliver podía percibir la tensión en el aire. Lin no dejaba de vigilarlo y, en algunas ocasiones, su padre hacía lo mismo, por lo que podía deducir que estaba al tanto de lo que sea que fuese el hallazgo de Lin. Masako por su parte, se había dedicado a mantener un firme agarre sobre su diestra en todo momento mientras hablaban, mostrando así el reluciente anillo en su mano, en resumen, la situación no podía ser más estresante. Y aún con todo eso, Oliver no podía aparatar su atención de Kate.

Cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada gesto, todo en ella le recordaba a Mai. Su instinto le decía que eran la misma persona y todo en ella parecía aseverar aquella afirmación, la pregunta era ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué le había tomado tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo se había convertido en la hija de los Shepard? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué no lo buscó?; inevitablemente, un atisbo de molestia y frustración nació en él ante ese pensamiento ¿Acaso no lo creía capaz de ayudarla? ¿Tan poca fe tenía en él? No, Mai jamás pensaría eso, y sin embargo, la duda había surgido y ya no podía frenarla; quizá por eso se comportó como un estúpido durante la comida.

Cuando Martin oyó de su esposa que el plato principal de la comida había sido cambiado por orden de Oliver, supo que algo no andaba bien, y lo corroboró minutos después, cuando los platillos frente a ellos pasaron de ser una lujosa comida inglesa, a un tradicional buffet japonés. A partir de ese punto, las cosas se salieron de control.

Todo comenzó con un "inocente" comentario de Oliver sobre lo bien que Kate se desenvolvía en el manejo de los palillos, demasiado, para alguien que los empleaba por primera vez. Kate, por su parte, había respondido de manera cortes y educada, explicando al joven profesor que tanto ella como su familia habían viajado muchas veces al país nipón, dadas sus raíces asiáticas. Explicó también que desde pequeña, tanto ella como su hermano, habían sido introducidos al mundo de las costumbres asiáticas por su abuela materna, —quien era originaria de ese país— por lo que no era de extrañar su dominio tanto de los palillos como del idioma. Añadió también durante el interrogatorio al que Oliver la sometió que, además de su propio idioma, hablaba japonés, chino, algo de coreano y español básico.

A pesar de toda esta información —que dicho sea de paso, distaba mucho de la Mai que él conocía—Oliver continuaba insistiendo, ¿La razón? El extraño y casi imperceptible sobresalto que tuvieron los Shepard cuando preguntó si habían estado en Japón. Desde ese punto, el azabache había comenzado a indagar más sobre el tema, haciendo a su vez algunos comentarios que, al menos en la Mai que él conocía, provocarían un estallido.

Estaba cansada. Kate Shepard era una mujer tranquila y pocas veces perdía la calma, aun cuando muchos otros en situaciones similares la habrían perdido hace mucho, sin embargo, Oliver Davis había logrado alterarla, llevándola a reaccionar como pocas veces hacía. ¿Qué estaba mal con ese sujeto? No había hecho más que acosarla con preguntas desde que cruzaron miradas en el comedor y, a pesar de la paciencia de santo que ella podía tener, había llegado a su límite. Ella no tenía por qué soportar una actitud tan altiva de alguien que acababa de conocer.

-No comprendo la razón detrás de tantos cuestionamientos, profesor —Dijo la castaña, tratando de mantener su semblante sereno. Contrariamente a sus deseos, el entrecejo fruncido que mostraba delataba su molestia e incomodidad— Tengo entendido que ha pasado una larga temporada en Japón, mientras que yo he estado allí un par de veces solamente; usted debe conocer tanto o más que yo las costumbres y tradiciones de ese país. Sinceramente, no veo razón alguna que justifique este interrogatorio.

-Acaba de mencionar la razón de mi curiosidad, Kate —Respondió el azabache, mirando fijamente a la castaña. La mirada de reproche que recibió de Martin no hizo mella en su determinación por obtener respuestas— Tiene un amplio conocimiento en lo que a Japón se refiere, demasiado para alguien que no ha vivido allá. ¿Existe acaso alguna razón para tal fascinación con ese país?

Cuando Japón fue nombrado, Mat Shepard supo que las cosas no terminarían bien. Conocía perfectamente a su hermana menor y todo en ella expresaba de manera sutil la creciente molestia en su interior, siendo la gota que rebalsó el vaso el hecho de que el chico Davis mencionase la fascinación que la castaña tenía con el país Nipón. Aquel era un tema delicado dentro de la familia y estuvo tentado pronunciarse en medio de la "conversación", después de todo, había soportado bastante ya la actitud del menor de los Davis, sin embargo, no hizo falta que interviniese pues Kate no tardó en reaccionar. Pensó entonces que la castaña había llegado a su límite y con justa razón; ya después el arreglaría cuentas con el chico Davis, de momento, dejaría que su hermana se encargase de todo.

-Tal vez se deba a su crianza íntegramente inglesa a pesar de su ascendencia japonesa, profesor, pero en nuestra familia, se nos enseñó a respetar y venerar las raíces de dónde venimos. Soy americana, pero llevo sangre japonesa en las venas ¿Está mal acaso que desee saber más del lugar del que provengo? Pienso que no; si usted tiene una creencia distinta, no es asunto mío. —Con esto dicho y sin levantar siquiera la voz al responder, la castaña se puso de pie inmediatamente, dedicándole una última mirada al azabache antes de dirigirse al patriarca de los Davis— Ahora, si me disculpan, debo hacer una llamada importante a la universidad. Permiso.

El incómodo silencio que siguió a la disculpa de la castaña, fue roto únicamente por el chirrido de una silla al moverse. De pie y listo para salir tras su hermana, Mat se mostró impasible ante lo recientemente ocurrido y se disculpó en nombre de la castaña, a pesar de saber que la culpa no había sido solo de ella.

-La fascinación de Kate por la cultura japonesa es un tema importante para ella, espero puedan disculpar su actitud —Dijo el castaño a los presentes— Si me lo permiten, iré a buscarla.

-No hace falta, iré yo —Replicó Oliver, haciendo amago de ponerse de pie. La mano de Masako sujetando la suya y la mirada que recibió de su padre, detuvo toda intención de hacerlo—

-Tú no irás a ninguna parte. —Fue la orden de Martin quien, como pocas veces, mostró al azabache una severa mirada. Segundos después, posó la vista en el joven castaño— Deje que nosotros vayamos por ella, le debemos una disculpa. Lin, por favor.

El azabache simplemente asintió a la mención de su nombre mientras se ponía de pie, momentos después y luego de excusarse con los presentes, el chino se retiró del comedor, todo bajo la insistente mirada de Oliver, quien no parecía estar conforme con la decisión de su padre. Lin optó sin embargo por ignorar, al menos de momento, la actitud del menor de los Davis, después de todo, se había quedado en la mansión en caso de que algo así sucediese. Al cabo de escasos segundos, había abandonado la habitación.

Kate estaba furiosa. Oliver Davis la había sacado de sus casillas y como consecuencia, terminó reaccionando de una manera nada apropiada; en definitiva, ese sujeto no le caía bien. Lo peor sin embargo, no era el intercambio de palabras que había tenido con el menor de los Davis, era el hecho de que, al pretender salir de la mansión, se había terminado perdiendo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio construía una mansión con un jardín tan grande? Acostumbrada como estaba a los espacios reducidos y jardines de no tan grandes dimensiones que veía en América, había sido impresionante a primera vista, pero más temprano que tarde dejó de serlo al verse perdida; más importante aún, ¿Cómo demonios había terminado de pie en medio del puente que surcaba el pequeño lago de la mansión? Ella solo quería llegar a la cochera pero, evidentemente, ese no era su día de suerte.

Cansada de dar vueltas sin hallar el camino correcto, la castaña optó por volver a la mansión antes de que la perdiese de vista. Dio media vuelta entonces dispuesta a volver, pero no contó con chocar con alguien en su camino de regreso; de no ser por la mano que sujetó la suya después del impacto, habría caído de espaldas al suelo. El mismo sujeto la ayudó a estabilizarse sobre el suelo y cuando éste por fin habló, no tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber de quien se trataba; una voz grave como la suya era difícil de olvidar.

Cuando salió a buscarla, Lin no esperaba que la castaña hubiese caminado tan rápido como para llegar hasta el pequeño lago que había en la mansión. Para cuando uno de sus shikis le informó de su ubicación, ella estaba bastante lejos ya, por lo que aceleró el paso para alcanzarla antes de que se ésta se alejase más de la mansión; lo último que esperaba era que ella chocase con él de esa forma.

Reaccionando por instinto, Lin la sujetó con su diestra, dando luego un leve tirón hasta atraerla hacia él; al menos había evitado su caída.

-¿Se encuentra bien? —Cuestionó el azabache mientras la liberaba. Sin entender el por qué, la extraña sensación que tuvo al tocarla la noche anterior, no tardó en aparecer— Señorita Shepard.

-Sí, gracias —Fue la respuesta de la castaña, mientras se alejaba del azabache. El tenue rubor en sus mejillas y la nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios evidenciaron la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento— Aunque deberíamos cambiar esta inusual forma de encontrarnos… anoche también chocamos ¿Cierto?

-Me disculpo por eso —Fue la escueta respuesta del azabache— A partir de ahora tendré más cuidado.

-Vamos, hombre, que no era un reclamo. Si alguien debe disculparse aquí soy yo, que siempre voy distraída y chocando con todo. —Sonriendo ligeramente, la castaña se apoyó en la barandilla del puente. Con la vista fija en el amplio paisaje, se permitió algunos momentos de silencio antes de hablar, dado que el hombre junto a ella no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te tare por aquí, Lin? ¿El chico Davis te envió para disculparte en su nombre?

-No exactamente… —Respondió el azabache, sonando quizá un poco más vacilante de lo esperado. Ciertamente Kate tenía razón, él había ido a disculparse en nombre de la familia Davis; fue sin embargo el ser llamado por su apellido sin ninguna clase de honorifico por alguien idéntico a Mai, lo que lo turbó ligeramente—

-Lo imaginé… es del tipo de sujetos que no puede admitir que cometió un error ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó la castaña, viendo de soslayo al azabache— No sé cómo tomes esto, Lin, tal vez lo aprecies mucho, pero yo odio a ese tipo de personas. Él no tenía razón para interrogarme de esa manera; ser un profesor reconocido en el medio no le da derecho a hacerlo.

Era evidente para Lin que la chica estaba enfadada y, al menos desde su perspectiva, tenía toda la razón para estarlo. Oliver se había comportado como un idiota, posiblemente buscando algún indicio en la reacción femenina que le dijera que se trataba de Mai; evidentemente aquello no funcionó. Mai habría estallado y la palabra _"idiota",_ seguida de un _"estúpido narcisista"_ habría sido de los menores insultos que la castaña habría dicho.

De manera inconsciente y ante este recuerdo, los labios del chino se curvaron un una ligera sonrisa, a pesar de la nostalgia que su mirada reflejaba. Acto seguido, imitó a la castaña a su lado y se poyó levemente en la barandilla del puente, viendo a su vez el paisaje frente a ellos. Optó sin embargo por permanecer unos instantes en silencio mientras su mirada se desviaba ligeramente del amplio jardín y, en su lugar, veía de soslayo a la chica a su lado. Kate era tan parecida a Mai, que resultaba absurdo pensar que se trataba de dos personas distintas; el color de su cabello, la sonrisa en sus labios, el tono de su piel, incluso la voz, todo en ella era igual a la joven japonesa, sin embargo, al detenerse a estudiar brevemente su rostro, pudo percibir algo que la noche anterior —quizá por algún efecto de la luz— no había notado: el color de sus ojos. Mai los tenía de color chocolate, los de Kathleen Shepard eran de un negro azabache.

La esperanza que —consciente de ello o no— había albergado en su interior, se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó; Kate y Mai no podían ser la misma persona. Inevitablemente, una pequeña risa —casi imperceptible pero cargada de los sentimientos encontrados en su interior— resonó en el silencioso jardín. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Era evidente que no se trataba de la misma persona; Mai había muerto y mientras más pronto lo aceptase, sería mejor. Tal vez las cicatrices nunca se borrarían, pero debía de aprender a vivir con ellas.

-Oye… ¿Sucede algo malo? —Cuestionó la castaña, viendo entre curiosa y preocupada a su acompañante. No iba a negar que el breve escrutinio visual al que fue sometida la puso nerviosa, es más, a punto estuvo de reclamar por ello, sin embargo, algo en la expresión del mayor detuvo cualquier objeción de su parte; algo no iba bien y podía sentirlo— ¿Lin?

-Tal vez sea pretencioso de mi parte, pero… señorita Shepard —Dijo el azabache, posando completamente la vista en ella— ¿Me concedería el tiempo necesario para contrale una historia?

Kate no supo si fueron las palabras del azabache, la forma en que las dijo, la nostalgia que vio en su mirada o la tristeza que percibió en la sonrisa ajena, lo que motivo su respuesta, pero de una cosa si estaba segura: no entendía como, pero de alguna extraña manera sabía que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

-Todo el que necesites. —Fueron sus únicas palabras—

Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y aprovechando que usaba pantalones y no una falda esa tarde, la castaña se sentó en el suelo, apoyado la espalda en la barandilla del pequeño puente; segundos después, el azabache la imitó, sentándose a su lado. Luego, todo fluyó relativamente fácil.

A algunos metros de distancia y oculto bajo el amparo de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el lugar, la silueta de Mat Shepard se distinguía a penas de entre tanto verdor mientras observaba la escena desarrollada entre su hermana y el sujeto proveniente de China. Sin apartar la vista de la pareja, Mat sacó su teléfono celular y marcó rápidamente a quien lo había enviado a ese lugar; no tardó en obtener respuesta.

-¿La encontraste? —Cuestionó la voz al otro lado de la línea—

-Está con el hechicero chino y no parece tener intenciones de volver pronto —Fue la respuesta del castaño— ¿Cómo debo proceder?

-Mantenla vigilada durante unos minutos más, luego, tráela de regreso a la mansión. No es conveniente que pase tanto tiempo a solas con Oliver o con él. —Contestó la vos del otro lado de la línea. Segundos después, dio por terminada la conversación antes de cortar la comunicación— Eso es todo.

-Como ordenes, padre.

Con esto dicho y la llamada terminada, Mat esperó unos minutos más antes de comenzar a andar hacia la pareja. Su padre tenía razón después de todo; Lin Koujo y Oliver Davis eran sujetos peligrosos, mucho de hecho.

Dos personas a las que probablemente tendría que sacar del camino por el bienestar de su querida hermana menor.

 ** _Notas de la autora_**

 _Y hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy. Espero haya sido de su agrado y, como siempre, cualquier comentario es bienvenido X'D  
¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? De a poquitos se irán revelando muchas cosas y como ya en un par de semanas saldré de vacaciones, no tardaré tanto en actualizar, o al menos espero, así que estén atentos *3*  
Ahora sí, eso ha sido todo de mi parte por este día. Gracias por soportar mis prolongadas ausencias y leer mis desvaríos X'D  
¡Hasta la próxima! _


	3. Preguntas y respuestas

_¡Yo! Aquí reportándome después de meses en los que fui torturada por diabólicos maestros y un jefe explotador (?) Ok, no. Pero si tuve mucho tarea y eso, sumado al trabajo, no me dejó tiempo para nada TwT Como compensación por la paciencia que me tienen, aquí les dejo un capítulo más largo que el anterior; espero les guste. En realidad, este capítulo iba a ser más grande aún, pero decidí dejarlo hasta aquí porque de lo contrario, sería demasiado tedioso de leer X'D_

 _Cierto, no he podido hacerlo en capítulos anteriores, pero ya que saqué algo de tiempo esta vez, quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejan; no saben cuánto significan para mí, por lo que quiero contestarles individualmente hoy._

 _ **Lunakari**_ _, ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! *w* Y con respecto a lo de Naru… mejor no te digo nada o te hago spoiler X'D espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._ _ **Maaca**_ _, Lamento la tardanza ¡En serio! TwT Pero es un alivio saber que te gusta cómo va la historia; espero que este capítulo también te guste :3._ _ **Daranymorales**_ _, ¡Gracias por seguir mis historias! Con respecto a tus preguntas, algunas serán respondidas líneas abajo, no lo hago aquí porque sería spoiler X'DY tal como pediste, esta vez regresé con un capítulo laaaaargo que espero te guste X'D_ _ **Izzita**_ _, ¡Gracias por seguirme! ¡Y sí! ¡Sigo viva! Pero con vitalidad no sé, los profesores me están matando lentamente, creo X'D Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y responda a algunas de tus dudas :3. Y por último pero no menos importante,_ _ **Fallenpersefone**_ _, ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia! ¡En serio! Y no te preocupes, no abandonaré este fic, pero es como dices, la escuela consume mucho tiempo, aunque en mi caso es la universidad X'D En fin, me alegra que te resulte interesante esta pequeña historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también :3._

 _Con los agradecimiento hechos, ya no los detengo más y ahí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de Locked Away._

 _ **Preguntas y respuestas**_

 _Con esto dicho y la llamada terminada, Mat esperó unos minutos más antes de comenzar a andar hacia la pareja. Su padre tenía razón después de todo; Lin Koujo y Oliver Davis eran sujetos peligrosos, mucho de hecho._

 _Dos personas a las que probablemente tendría que sacar del camino por el bienestar de su querida hermana menor._

Desde el incidente en Japón, eran pocas las veces —por no decir nulas— en las que había tocado el tema de Mai. Siendo tan poco expresivo como era y dada la naturaleza del incidente, Lin evitaba por todos los medios referirse a tan delicado asunto aún si trataba de compañeros y/o amigos, es más, ni siquiera había tenido una conversación propiamente dicha con Oliver sobre el tema. Después de la desaparición de Mai, ambos concentraron sus esfuerzos en encontrarla solamente e hicieron de aquello su prioridad. Teniendo eso en cuenta y que el azabache no hablaba de asuntos personales con nadie, lo ocurrido con Kate era un evento extraordinario.

Luego de haber callado tanto durante cinco años para no empeorar la situación de quienes conformaban su entorno, el joven hechicero se sorprendió a si mismo relatando de manera sucinta parte de lo ocurrido a alguien que acababa de conocer la noche anterior. Irónicamente, fue más fácil abrirse con ella que con cualquiera de sus conocidos.

Obviamente no le habló de lo ocurrido durante el caso, al menos no del todo. Lin se había centrado en relatarle brevemente el primer encuentro que Oliver y él tuvieron con Mai y como terminaron trabajando juntos. Habló de los otros miembros de SPR en Japón también, pero por sobre todo, intentó explicar la razón detrás del extraño comportamiento de Naru para con ella: su extraordinario parecido físico con Taniyama Mai.

Si Kate se sorprendió o no con aquella afirmación Lin no pudo saberlo, pues la castaña se limitó a escuchar su relato en silencio y sin mostrar el menor atisbo de emoción, salvo alguna sonrisa mal disimulada ante lo peculiar que resultó el hecho de que su primer encuentro con Mai tuviese a un pesado estante y una cámara rota como protagonistas. Fuera de eso, la castaña había oído todo en el más absoluto silencio, el mismo que se prolongó brevemente aun cuando él terminó su relato; ella no pronunció palabra y él no tenía más que contar.

Kate había escuchado en silencio la historia del hechicero. Sorprendida estaba de saber que había alguien al otro lado del mundo igual a ella, eso no lo negaría, pero más le sorprendía aún el hecho de que tanto Oliver Davis como el hombre a su lado, hubiesen buscado por tanto tiempo a la chica. Era evidente que Lin le ocultaba cosas y no lo culpaba, después de todo, solo llevaban horas de conocerse y nadie le hablaba de cosas tan importantes a un desconocido, sin embargo y a pesar de ser un rápido resumen lo que el chino le había contado, pudo saberlo con total certeza: Taniyama Mai había sido alguien importante tanto para Lin como para el chico Davis.

De repente, la molestia que había sentido durante la comida fue disipándose lentamente; no podía culpar al joven profesor por su actitud, al menos no del todo.

— Entonces… anoche, cuando él sujetó mi mano, lo hizo porque me confundió con Taniyama ¿Cierto? —Cuestionó la castaña al fin, rompiendo el tenso silencio que reinaba en el lugar. — Eso explica lo aturdido que quedó durante la fiesta cuando no lo reconocí… Dime, Lin ¿Es tanto el parecido entre ella y yo?

— Como dos gotas de agua. —Fue la simple respuesta del hechicero. —

El silencio que siguió a aquella respuesta, si bien no fue tenso, tampoco fue del todo relajado. Kate parecía estar meditando las palabras del azabache, mientras que él, por su parte, se limitaba a observar el paisaje frente a ellos, esperando a su vez alguna reacción de la castaña; no todos los días te dicen que hay alguien igual a ti al otro lado del mundo, después de todo. Incluso para Lin, aquello resultaba difícil de asimilar.

— Oliver y tú la quieren mucho ¿Verdad? —Preguntó la castaña de repente, en lo que sonó más como una afirmación que como un cuestionamiento. Lin no pudo responder de manera inmediata. —

Kate no había apartado la vista del paisaje, pero él sabía que estaba atenta a su respuesta. Si bien la repentina afirmación lo había tomado con la guardia baja, el azabache no mostró signo de ello y, por el contrario, se permitió mostrar una postura un poco más relajada; Kathleen Shepard podría ser o no Mai, pero si algo tenían en común —además del parecido físico— era, al parecer, una poderosa intuición.

— Todos en la rama japonesa de SPR lo hacen, a decir verdad. —Respondió por fin el azabache. Inevitablemente, la conversación que tuviese con la joven japonesa durante el caso de Urado vino a él y, sin ser consciente de ello, sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa ante aquel recuerdo. — Mai es del tipo de persona que no puedes odiar por más que intentes hacerlo.

— Debe resultar agradable ser tan querida por todos. —Dijo la castaña, en lo que fue más un susurro para sí misma que una afirmación. —

Lo que extrañó a Lin, sin embargo, fue la expresión de añoranza y —hasta cierto punto— tristeza, que pudo notar en las facciones ajenas al verla de soslayo antes de devolver la mirada hacia el frente. Aquello, aunque fugaz —dado que Kate no mantuvo esa expresión por escasos segundos— logró despertar la curiosidad del hechicero. Preguntar fue lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza, sin embargo, todo quedó en una mera intención pues la joven a su lado no tardó en recobrar la actitud relajada que tenía antes de lo que pareció ser un "desliz".

— ¿Señorita Shepard? —Cuestionó Lin al ver como la castaña, luego de retomar su actitud inicial, estiraba los brazos despreocupadamente. —

— Ah… Esto cambia las cosas, supongo… ahora que se parte de la historia, no puedo culpar al chico Davis, al menos no completamente. —Dijo al fin Kate, en un obvio intento por cambiar el tema. Acto seguido, hizo una pequeña pausa y se permitió exhalar un pequeño suspiro mientras posaba la vista en el azabache. — Es un poco triste porque ya me había hecho a la idea, pero dada la situación, no será conveniente que trabaje con ustedes.

Lin, que hasta ese entonces había optado por mirar de soslayo a la joven, fijó al instante su mirada en ella luego de oírla. Aquello, una vez más y aunque las facciones de su rostro no lo demostrasen abiertamente, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Trabajar con nosotros? —Cuestionó casi por reflejo. — ¿A qué se refiere?

— Por tu reacción, debo suponer que el señor Martin no se los dijo… aunque claro, dado que la decisión fue tomada esta mañana, probablemente no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. —Respondió la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto que buscaba quitarle importancia al asunto. — La universidad de Duke exige un periodo de prácticas, por lo que se determinó que trabajar con ustedes sería más provechoso para mi formación y desarrollo, que el hacerlo en un entorno familiar. Esta mañana mi padre le pidió de favor al profesor que me permitiese trabajar una temporada con SPR aquí, en Londres. En lo que duran las vacaciones solamente. —Explicó la menor, haciendo luego una breve pausa antes de continuar. — Mentiría si dijese que no me emocionaba la idea de aprender cosas nuevas en un país extranjero, pero… con todo lo que acabas de contarme, dudo que sea buena idea; no quiero convertirme en una carga para ustedes, Lin. Hablaré con mi padre hoy y le pediré que cancele la solicitud. No es que a él le agradase la idea desde un comienzo, así que dudo que se oponga a hacerlo.

Si bien todo lo dicho por Kathleen Shepard era importante, fue la última frase que ésta dijese lo que captó la atención de Lin. Tenía entendido que Martin Davis y Maxwell Shepard estaban en muy buenos términos. Entonces ¿Por qué? Si eran tan buenos amigos como el patriarca de los Davis le había dicho ¿Por qué Maxwell no estaría de acuerdo con que su hija trabajase con él? Además de ello, estaba un hecho bastante peculiar: si Maxwell no deseaba que su hija se quedase en Londres ¿Por qué iba a permitirlo, aún en contra de su voluntad? Aquello era por demás extraño, pero por sobre todo, carecía de sentido.

— ¿Podría saber la razón por la que su padre se opuso a que trabajase con nosotros, señorita Shepard? —Cuestionó el azabache. Lin no sabía si podría tener otra oportunidad como esa para obtener información, por lo que decidió preguntar directamente. —

— ¿La razón? —Retrucó la joven, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto pensativo, mientras posaba la vista en el hombre junto a ella. — Pues si tengo que decir una, esa sería…

— ¡Kate!

La voz grave del hijo mayor de los Shepard, Mat, resonó en medio del lugar, tomando por sorpresa a la joven castaña; Lin por su parte, había advertido ya la presencia del joven gracias a uno de sus Shikis, por lo que no se vio sorprendido. Eso, sin embargo, no hizo más que despertar sospechas en el joven hechicero dado que, gracias a ese mismo Shiki, el azabache sabía que Mathew Shepard los había estado vigilando a la distancia antes de interrumpir su conversación en el momento justo. Aquello era demasiado extraño como para pasarlo por alto, tanto o más que el hecho de que no había podido sentir su presencia.

Mathew Shepard, o "Mat" para los amigos, no pasaba de los 25 años. Según la investigación de Lin, el muchacho a penas los había cumplido un par de meses atrás; el mayor de los hermanos Shepard era joven, demasiado como para poder ocultar su propia presencia y pasar inadvertido.

Manejar el QiGong (Ki) no era algo que pudiese tomarse a la ligera. Requiere años de práctica poder controlarlo adecuadamente e incluso el mismo Oliver, que era considerado un genio, no había tenido fácil aquella labor. Si el solo hecho de controlar el Ki era difícil, ocultar completamente la presencia de uno mismo estaba varios peldaños por encima de ello; para lograr algo de esa magnitud, Mat Shepard habría requerido de una larga formación como la suya y eso, hasta donde había logrado investigar, no era posible. La situación se estaba tornando demasiado sospechosa.

— ¡No me asustes así! ¡Casi me da un infarto! —Exclamó de repente la castaña, incorporándose con un salto; no tardó en arrepentirse al ver su teléfono caer de pantalla al suelo. Lo extraño era que no solo su móvil estaba en el piso. — ¡¿Ves lo que causas Mat?!

En un acto reflejo al ver como Kate se incorporó de golpe, Lin había hecho lo mismo. ¿El resultado? Su teléfono corrió la misma suerte que el de la joven. ¿La lección? Nunca más guardar el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, pudiendo tenerlo en el saco. Lo curioso del asunto, sin embargo, resultó ser el hecho de que ambos teléfonos eran idénticos: mismo modelo y mismo color; un teléfono móvil bastante simple a decir verdad y aquello, al menos en la actualidad, era extraño para una chica. Generalmente las mujeres preferían cosas más extravagantes o al menos esa impresión tenía él, dada su experiencia personal con Madoka y Hara Masako; ambas amaban los colores pasteles.

— Parece que no eres la única pasada de moda, Kate. —Dijo de repente el recién llegado, sonriendo ligeramente a la castaña mientras veía de soslayo ambos aparatos en el suelo. —

— ¡Cierra la boca, Mat! —Replicó la menor, mientras recogía raudamente su teléfono. Acto seguido y aprovechando que el hechicero hacía lo propio con su celular, aprovechó para disculparse por el incidente. — Lo siento mucho, de verdad, Lin. El idiota de mi hermano no sabe hacer nada más que molestar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Que todavía sigo aquí! —Replicó el castaño; Kate lo ignoró completamente. —

— No tiene que disculparse, señorita Shepard. Fui yo quien la retuvo más de lo debido, es natural que su hermano haya venido a buscarla. —Respondió el azabache, incorporándose del suelo junto a la castaña. Acto seguido, posó la mirada en el joven castaño. — Lamento las molestias.

— No hay problema, hombre, que aquí la culpa la tiene esta enana por salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. —Respondió el castaño, dando un par de palmadas en la cabeza de su hermana menor. —

— ¡Que tu midas casi dos metros no me convierte en enana! —Replicó la menor de los Shepard, apartando la mano ajena de su cabeza para luego, cruzarse de brazos. — ¿Y? ¿Para qué me buscabas?

— Ya nos vamos a casa, papá me envió a buscarte. —Fue la simple respuesta del castaño. — Y antes de que digas algo, sí. Te llamó por teléfono por estaba apagado.

Lin pudo oír una maldición de parte de Kate y como, luego de esto, los hermanos intercambiaban un par de palabras antes de dirigirse a él. Lo que llamó la atención del hechicero, sin embargo, fue un hecho que —quizá por haber estado distraído con el parecido físico existente entre la joven y Mai— no había notado hasta ese momento: tampoco podía sentir la presencia de Kate, al menos no del todo, y aquello era más extraño todavía. Simplemente no podía entender a los hermanos Shepard.

— Bien… supongo que es aquí donde nos despedimos. —Dijo de repente la castaña. Dejando unos pasos atrás a su hermano mayor, Kate se acercó a Lin, tendiéndole luego la mano en un gesto de despedida. — Aunque nos veremos dentro de la mansión todavía, sé que será difícil encontrarnos una vez más después de lo que hablamos, así que quiero despedirme apropiadamente de ti ahora. Gracias por explicarme la situación, Lin. En verdad lo aprecio mucho.

— No, soy yo quien debe agradecer, señorita Shepard. Fue usted quien accedió a escuchar mi pedido egoísta. —Respondió el azabache luego de un breve periodo de silencio, apretando levemente la mano que sostenía la suya. — Gracias por todo.

Fue una experiencia extraña. Kate había sonreído mientras apretaba su mano al despedirse y él, de manera inconsciente, había hecho lo mismo, alargando demasiado quizá el momento de soltarla, aunque a ella no preció molestarle; Mat Shepard, por el contrario y a pesar de no mostrar hostilidad, seguía con la mirada todas sus acciones, o al menos él tuvo esa impresión. Y si bien aquello podría tratarse de celos de hermano solamente, el hechicero tenía la impresión de que allí había algo más; Mat Shepard permanecía a la defensiva y Lin no sabía que pensar de la situación. Probablemente fue debido a eso que decidió emplear aquello.

Viendo a la castaña alejarse junto a su hermano mayor, Lin esperó unos segundos antes de descubrir el ojo derecho que siempre mantenía oculto bajo el flequillo de su cabello; pronto, la heterocromía que poseía desde su nacimiento se hizo evidente.

Si bien la gran mayoría creía que el cubrir parcialmente su rostro con cabello era parte de su _"estilo"_ , el motivo original distaba mucho de ello. Su ojo visible, el izquierdo, era de color grisáceo, pero el derecho presentaba un profundo color azul y, mientras que el primero era _"normal"_ el segundo no lo era; su ojo derecho poseía una visión electromagnética. En China, las personas con ese tipo de visión eran consideradas espers con talento, dada su capacidad de ver la luz que los humanos normales no pueden percibir, sin embargo y precisamente por esa razón, el uso de ambos ojos en simultaneo resulta problemático, motivo por el cual Lin lo llevaba siempre cubierto, salvo en casos excepcionales como al que se enfrentaba en ese momento. Su ojo derecho podía distinguir luces que permanecían ocultas al ojo humano y aquello incluía el aura de la personas.

Centrando su mirada azulada en los hermanos Shepard, Lin intentó distinguir sus auras y, si bien con Mat pudo captar algo "normal" Kate era distinta; todo a su alrededor era difuso, disperso, demasiado como para ser considerado algo dentro del rango común. Al cabo de unos segundos, sin embargo, no tuvo más opción que cubrir su ojo nuevamente; los estragos causados por el estrés acumulado y la falta de sueño comenzaba a hacerse sentir, Lin se sentía mareado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, joven maestro?

Seguido a aquella pregunta, el azabache pudo sentir que alguien lo sujetaba con firmeza, dándole la estabilidad que por un momento había perdido. Junto a él se encontraba un hombre joven, completamente albino y de tradicionales prendas japonesas; un Shiki, pero no cualquiera, era el sexto que había obtenido en Japón, uno que tenía el suficiente poder como para materializarse por cuenta propia y tomar forma humana.

"Tadashi" era un Shikigami poderoso pero por sobre todo, leal, y cualquier onmyoji estaría orgulloso de tenerlo entre sus filas, ese, sin embargo, no era el caso de Lin; si bien no le era desagradable su presencia, aquel Shiki, muy para su pesar, era un recordatorio doloroso de eventos pasados, dado que había llegado a él de la forma más indeseada posible: por la desaparición de su verdadero amo, Taniyama Mai.

Tan solo un par de semanas después de que SPR fuese reabierto en Japón, Lin había notado ciertos cambios en la joven castaña, los mismos que iban desde un comportamiento más huraño —de manera gradual había comenzado a evitar el contacto físico, incluso con Takigawa— hasta el cambio de su vestimenta habitual, reemplazando las faldas y los polos sin mangas, por prendas de mangas largas y cuello alto incluso en verano, además de pantalones, todas prendas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo; con el pasar de los días y luego de un caso que surgió en el camino, el onmyoji descubrió la razón: los poderes de Mai estaban creciendo, tanto, que ella no era capaz de controlarlos.

Las visiones ya no eran solo eso; dependiendo de la intensidad y duración de los sueños retrocognitivos, Mai comenzaba a presentar moretones, cortes y arañazos que iban empeorando con el paso del tiempo. Como era de esperarse, ella no quería preocupar a nadie y en un principio había afrontado todo sola, optando por ocultar las marcas y heridas bajo la ropa, incluso había negado al chino todo ello cuando la descubrió una noche de guardia en la base durante el caso, sin embargo, bastó con que él tomara firmemente su muñeca y ella respondiera con un quejido de dolor para saber lo grave de la situación; Mai necesitaba ayuda y él podía brindársela.

Después de aquello, Lin se había convertido en su maestro, aunque eso, por petición de ella misma en ese entonces, nadie lo sabía. El onmyoji pasaría los próximos años arrepintiéndose de haber accedido a esa petición.

— ¿Lin-sama?

La voz del Shikigami recordó a Lin que no estaba solo. Sacudió entonces la cabeza en un intento por espabilarse y apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente; segundos después, estaba repuesto y no necesitó más del apoyo físico de Tadashi.

— Estoy bien. —Contestó al fin el onmyoji, quien ya repuesto comenzó a andar con dirección a la casa; el albino lo siguió de cerca. — ¿Qué piensas de Kathleen Shepard? ¿Ves algo inusual?

— No más que usted, me temo. —Respondió Tadashi, haciendo luego una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. — Sin embargo… hay algo respecto a ella que me inquieta.

— ¿El parecido que tiene con Mai? —Preguntó Lin, viendo de soslayo al albino; el Shiki negó con un simple gesto. —

— Esa mujer… —Dijo en un susurro, haciendo luego una pequeña pausa mientras parecía escoger las palabras correctas para expresarse. Segundos después, prosiguió. — No puedo explicar la razón, pero… percibo algo extraño en ella. Algo que no pertenece al mundo de los vivos.

En un acto reflejo, Lin detuvo sus pasos al oír las palabras del Shikigami; aquello no lo esperaba. Si lo que Tadashi decía era cierto, la situación podría tornarse más confusa de lo que ya era y, dado su deteriorado estado físico en la actualidad, eso era malo, muy malo. Pensó entonces que lo mejor era tomar un pequeño descanso, recuperar energía y luego, con los cinco sentidos completamente despiertos, decidir su siguiente paso. Todo esto, claro, sin mencionárselo a Oliver; el chico estaba demasiado perturbado ya como para poner más información en su cabeza. De momento, Lin se ocuparía de la situación por su propia cuenta.

— Buen trabajo. —Fueron las escuetas palabras que el onmyoji dedicó a su Shiki; Tadashi comprendió inmediatamente el mensaje. —

Al cabo de unos segundos, el albino Shikigami había desaparecido y Lin entraba por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Eran pocas las veces en las que Oliver Davis aceptaba que había cometido un error, sobre todo, porque casi nunca se equivocaba; esa, sin embargo, era una de esas contadas ocasiones. Sentado junto a Masako en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar y atrapado en medio de una conversación a la que no le encontraba el mayor interés, el joven profesor admitía para sí que había errado completamente en su comportamiento para con Kate durante la comida. Si pretendía sacar algo de información, comportarse como un idiota no había servido de nada.

Afirmar que Kathleen Shepard y Mai eran la misma persona sería un error, dado que no tenía las pruebas suficientes para respaldar aquello, sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo; sea por instinto o algo similar, Oliver no podía dejar de pensar en que, efectivamente, se trataba de la misma persona, sobre todo, al notar la tensión que había entre los miembros de la familia Shepard después de que Kate desapareciese junto a Lin.

La idea de que el azabache hubiese ido por la castaña no le agradaba —habría preferido ser él quien fuese a hablar con ella después de lo ocurrido— sin embargo, aquello había servido para analizar, al menos a grandes rasgos, la extraña actitud de los Shepard. El matrimonio parecía intranquilo o al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado el joven profesor al notar que, al menos una vez cada cinco minutos, alguno de los miembros del matrimonio dirigía la vista hacia la salida de la estancia, esperando tal vez ver llegar a la castaña. Mat por su parte, se mostraba tranquilo, aunque Oliver no se atrevía a afirmar nada.

Ante esta extraña actitud, no fue sorpresa para el azabache que Maxwell —el patriarca de la familia Shepard— al cabo de casi veinte minutos, enviase a su primogénito en busca de su joven hermana, dado que ésta no contestaba el teléfono y debían marcharse ya a casa; Mat tardó solo segundos en abandonar la estancia. Lo más extraño, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que Maxwell abandonase la sala para contestar una llamada en privado tan solo unos pocos minutos después de que su hijo saliese; aquello era demasiado raro como para dejarlo pasar. Sin embargo, atado de pies y manos como estaba, solo podía dedicarse a observar.

Al cabo de casi quince minutos más —que al joven profesor se le hicieron eternos— Kate apareció por fin, acompañada por su hermano mayor; un par de minutos después, Lin apareció también.

Oliver los vio entrar uno detrás de otro y, si bien ya no percibía la misma hostilidad de parte de la castaña, sí podía sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente; lo extraño, sin embargo, era que la tensión provenía de todos los miembros de la familia Shepard exceptuando a Kate, que era quien originalmente estaba enojada. Aquello era más extraño todavía.

Optando por no hacer comentario alguno, el joven profesor se dedicó a observar y analizar la situación. La vio intercambiar un par de palabras con Maxwell antes de dirigirse a los presentes y la oyó disculparse con todos por su abrupta salida del comedor, nada fuera de lo normal y eso, aunque frustrante, le daba una sensación de alivio; al menos ya no parecía enfadada con él. Aquel sentimiento, sin embargo, se vio opacado al momento en que la palabra "despedida" brotó de boca del patriarca de los Shepard; ellos se marchaban y Oliver no tenía la menor idea de cómo contactar a Kate, ni motivo alguno que justificase el hacerlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía qué hacer. Preguntar directamente no era una opción, es decir ¿Por qué tendría ella que darle su número telefónico o algo similar? No eran amigos, no había motivo para verse nuevamente, pero Oliver no quería dejarla ir; se negaba a perder su rastro antes de corroborar si se trataba de Mai.

Retenerla, sin embargo, parecía imposible; ella había terminado ya de despedirse de todos y estaba de camino hacia la salida de la mansión. El tiempo se le había terminado. Resignado, el joven profesor solo pudo maldecir entre dientes mientras veía como Kate intercambiaba un par de palabras con Lin antes de marcharse con su familia; aquello no podría haber terminado peor.

Lin sabía que marcharse lo más pronto posible de la mansión era lo mejor, sobre todo, si quería evitar el interrogatorio al que probablemente Oliver lo sometería en cuanto tuviese la primera oportunidad, sin embargo, cuando Luella le pidió que permaneciese un poco más en la mansión mientras le preparaban algo de comer —dado que se había levantado de la mesa a mitad de la comida debido al incidente entre Oliver y Kate— Lin no pudo negarse. Para cuando terminó la comida que le había servido y volvió a la habitación por su laptop, Naru estaba ya esperándolo; no tenía escapatoria.

Para suerte —o desgracia, no lo sabía realmente— de Lin, Oliver no era el único en el cuarto. Intuyendo posiblemente que el joven profesor intentaría acceder a la laptop que había dejado cargando en la habitación, Madoka lo había seguido o al menos eso pensaba Lin al verla junto a él; la cara de pocos amigos que Oliver llevaba en ese momento confirmaba sus sospechas. Lin optó entonces por no mencionar palabra salvo un pequeño saludo hacia los dos, y se dirjió hacia el computador, procediendo luego a desconectarlo del tomacorriente. Si podía evitar una confrontación con el joven azabache, al menos por lo que restaba del día, Lin estaría conforme; necesitaba un par de horas para organizar sus ideas.

Obviamente, Oliver no estaba conforme con eso.

— ¿Qué averiguaste? —Fue la pregunta directa del menor, importándole poco al parecer, que Madoka estuviese en la habitación. —

— Nada. Me quedé dormido después de la fiesta. —Mintió el onmyoji, mientras guardaba su laptop en el maletín que siempre llevaba consigo. —

— De no haber encontrado nada, mi padre y tú no habrían estado tan tensos durante la comida, Lin. —Replicó el joven profesor. Y si bien no pretendía hacer evidente su creciente frustración ante la negativa del azabache por darle los detalles de su investigación, su entrecejo fruncido hablaba por él. — ¿Qué encontraste?

Ante la insistencia de Oliver, Lin se permitió exhalar un pequeño y exasperado suspiro. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Revelar información como la que pudo obtener no era una opción, después de todo, sería contraproducente en ese momento; primero debía hablar con Martin. Por otro lado, si optaba por contarle los detalles a Oliver sin la autorización del profesor, las cosas podrían simplificarse, dada la habilidad del joven para investigar y dar solución a situaciones complicadas, pero eso implicaría exponerlo a un escenario que podría terminar de destruirlo ¿Qué debía de hacer entonces?; mientras más pensaba en ello, su migraña empeoraba.

— ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para después? —Cuestionó por fin el azabache mayor, entre exasperado y cansado. Estaba completamente agotado y la terquedad de Oliver en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaba. — Necesito atender algunos asuntos primero.

— ¿Y esos _"asuntos"_ tienen que ver con Kathleen Shepard? —Replicó el menor, poniéndose de pie. Acto seguido, dio algunos pasos hasta quedar frente al onmyoji. — No he olvidado lo ocurrido durante la comida, Lin. Saliste tras ella casi de inmediato, pero demoraste demasiado en traerla de regreso, tanto, que su hermano tuvo que ir a buscarla. ¿Por qué tardaste? ¿De que hablaste con ella? ¿Tiene relación con lo que hallaste durante la investigación?

— Si es tanta tu curiosidad, ve y pregúntale al profesor, Oliver. —Dijo al fin el azabache mayor, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol; estaba cansado y estresado. Sin embargo y sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada ajena fija en él, Lin continuo. — Pero ten en cuenta que, de hacerlo, no podrás eludir más las cosas. Tendrás que contarle todo.

— ¿Me estas amenazando? —Preguntó el menor, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido; no le gustaba el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando. —

— Te estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo, solo eso. —Fue la simple respuesta del mayor. — Eres tu quien no quiere esperar.

— Normalmente me habrías dado la información de manera inmediata. —Replicó Oliver, haciendo cada vez más notoria su exasperación mediante su entrecejo claramente fruncido. — Asumo entonces que estas ocultándome cosas otra vez.

Dada la incómoda situación y ya bastante exasperado con el asunto, Lin estuvo realmente tentado a decirle todo, mas no lo hizo; le debía mucho a Martin como para actuar sin su consentimiento, sobre todo, porque aquello podía ser perjudicial para Oliver. Hizo entonces acopio de todo su autocontrol y reprimió un nuevo suspiro; su estoica e imperturbable expresión, sin embargo, no varió, a pesar de la evidente molestia con que el joven azabache lo miraba.

— No tengo nada más que decir. —Fue la simple respuesta ajena. Acto seguido, tomó su maletín y luego de hacer un pequeño gesto de despedida hacia Madoka, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. —

— ¿Huiras de nuevo? —Cuestionó de repente el menor, siguiendo con la mirada al onmyoji. — Siempre que tocamos el tema huyes, Lin. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la culpa no te deja afrontar una simple conversación?

— ¡Oliver! —Regañó Madoka, interviniendo en la conversación. —

— No te metas en esto, Madoka. —Fue la escueta y seria respuesta del joven profesor. —

Pero ella no podía quedarse quieta. La mujer había visto a Lin detener sus pasos frente a la puerta apenas aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas, y si bien el ambiente se tornó bastante pesado con eso, lo que terminó de captar su atención y motivó su rápida intervención —además de detonar su seria preocupación—, fue la mirada de éste al voltear lentamente a enfrentar la del joven profesor; era tan similar a la que tenía cuando despertaba de sus pesadillas, pero tan diferente a la vez, que por un momento Madoka tuvo miedo de lo que podía ocurrir. Tenía que hacer algo.

— Será mejor que dejen esto para mañana, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado un poco ¿No creen? —Cuestionó rápidamente en un intento de cortar la tensión que de repente se había formado en el ambiente. — ¿Oliver? ¿Lin?

Pero ninguno parecía escucharla. Oliver miraba fijamente a Lin y el onmyoji hacía lo propio, manteniendo la mirada fija en el menor; Madoka sentía como la temperatura en la habitación comenzaba a descender y aquello, ella sabía por experiencia, no era buena señal.

— Si a culpas nos referimos, no eres el más indicado para hablar, Oliver. —Dijo por fin el azabache mayor, sin mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de emoción en el rostro. —

— No fue mi ineptitud lo que provocó la desaparición de Mai. —Replicó el menor, comenzando a andar hacia Lin; Madoka se sentía al borde del colapso. —

— Tampoco fue mi arrogancia lo que la mató. —Fue la simple respuesta de azabache mayor, quien se limitó a seguir con la mirada las acciones ajenas hasta que lo tuvo en frente. —

— ¿Me estas culpando de su desaparición? —Preguntó Oliver, en lo que sonó más como un amenazante susurro. —

— Eres tú quien se adjudica su muerte. —Contestó el onmyoji con simpleza; aquello, sin embargo, pareció encender la creciente molestia del menor. —

— Mai no está muerta. —Replicó el joven, dando un paso amenazante hacia el mayor. —

— Lo está, Oliver. Y mientras más pronto lo aceptes, será mejor para todos. —Fue la simple respuesta de Lin quien, si bien nunca se refería de esa forma a la situación de la castaña, había optado por hacerlo esta vez; ya cinco años habían transcurrido desde su desaparición y Oliver tenía que aceptar aquella posibilidad, gústele o no. —

— ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! —Exclamó de repente el menor, dejando escapar la frustración que llevaba guardada desde hace años dentro de sí. Prueba de ello era la forma intempestiva en que había tomado al onmyoji de la solapas de su traje, en lo que fue un claro acto de violencia. — ¡Ni siquiera tú crees lo que estás diciendo, Lin! ¡Mai no está…!

— ¡No puedes seguir negando lo evidente! ¡Tú mismo lo viste esa noche! —Replicó el azabache mayor, levantando la voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ya sea por la tensión presente en la habitación, el estrés acumulado o el hecho de haber eludido la conversación por tanto tiempo, Lin no pudo detenerse. Y si bien no había respondido a la agresión de Oliver, las palabras que saliesen de su boca fueron más que suficientes para detener el arrebato de éste. — Ella pereció cuando no pude tomar su mano, Oliver; yo la dejé morir. Acepté esa realidad hace mucho, es momento de que tú también lo hagas.

— No es cierto. —Fue la firme respuesta del menor, al cabo de unos segundos de tenso silencio; a pesar de responder, sin embargo, no parecía tener la menor intención de soltarlo. — Mai no está muerta, Lin. Y tú menos que nadie cree esa estupidez. ¡Dices que aceptaste su muerte, pero la sigues buscando tanto como yo!

— ¡Basta! ¡¿Quieren clamarse, por favor?! ¡Pelear no los llevará a nada! —Exclamó Madoka de repente, haciendo notoria su presencia en la habitación al intentar separarlos. Agradecía el hecho de que el cuarto de Lin estuviese alejado de la sala donde estaban Martin, Luella y Masako, pero no quería tentar más a la suerte. — Dudo que alguno de ustedes quiera dar explicaciones si sus gritos llegan a la sala de estar, así que cálmense de una vez. Oliver, Lin.

Lin no supo si fue la mención de sus padres lo que hizo que Oliver lo soltase, pero el caso era que lo había hecho. Su mirada, sin embargo, no dejó lugar a dudas sobre la seriedad de la frase que había susurrado al salir a paso rápido de la habitación.

— Esta conversación no ha terminado.

Con esto, Lin lo supo claramente: a partir de ese momento, las cosas solo irían de mal en peor. La migraña del joven onmyoji había empeorado.

De pie en uno de los tantos balcones que daban al jardín y ya con la cabeza fría al cabo de unos minutos, Oliver admitió para sí mismo que su actitud no había sido la mejor, sobre todo, porque Madoka había estado presente. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que había perdido la calma de esa forma —estaba seguro de que podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano y le sobrarían varios de ellos— pero el oír a Lin decir que Mai estaba muerta lo había sacado de sus casillas.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba de parte de otros que la castaña había perecido durante el incidente, es verdad, pero nunca de boca de Lin. Era un acuerdo tácito entre ambos el referirse a ello como _"la desaparición de Mai"_ cada vez que el tema salía a flote durante sus investigaciones —en ningún momento se habían permitido emplear la palabra _"muerte"_ y el nombre de la castaña en la misma oración, aquello era considerado un tabú—, y sin embargo, Lin lo había hecho.

La única persona que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido esa noche y que compartía con él la ínfima esperanza de encontrar a Mai con vida —además del peso de la culpa—, había desistido en el momento justo en el que una posible pista aparecía ante ellos ¿Cómo no iba a perder los estribos? Se sentía traicionado, pero por sobre todo, decepcionado. Lin había renunciado tan fácilmente, que no podía evitar enfadarse por ello.

Oliver no podía estar seguro de que Kate y Mai era la misma persona, sin embargo, de algo sí tenía certeza: ella seguía con vida.

Cinco años atrás, no pudo hacer nada por evitar el incidente, es más, al finalizar el caso había terminado inconsciente en el hospital y no despertó hasta después de tres días de la desaparición de la castaña. Cuando recuperó la consciencia por fin, y a pesar de la negativa de Lin debido a su débil estado, había empleado su psicometría para encontrarla. La visión obtuvo esa tarde, sin embargo, no fue lo que esperaba.

A pesar de ser perjudicial para su cuerpo, Oliver probó con diferentes objetos cada vez que encontraban un posible rastro de ella, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, con la visión terminando abruptamente después de que Mai era tragada por la oscuridad. Entonces, ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que ella seguía con vida? La respuesta era simple: el color.

Experiencias anteriores habían enseñado al azabache que, cuando una de sus visiones se tornaba de color verde, era debido a que la víctima había fallecido; lo que obtuvo al emplear su psicometría en las pertenencias de Mai, sin embargo, fue un escenario normal que nunca cambio de tonalidad. Lin lo sabía y era precisamente por eso que el joven profesor se había enfadado con él. ¿Cómo podía decir que ella estaba muerta, siendo consciente de ese detalle? No tenía sentido.

Mai vivía en algún lugar y él tenía que encontrarla, sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar por ello. Tal vez así podría encontrar respuesta a las interrogantes que lo aquejaban desde su desaparición.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Oliver Davis se permitió exhalar un cansado suspiro antes de volver sobre sus pasos, esta vez, con destino a su habitación; necesitaba un buen descanso. Para mala fortuna del joven profesor, su padre lo detuvo a medio camino y lo llevó hasta su estudio; lo que siguió a eso durante los veinte minutos próximos fueron una larga sarta de regaños por su comportamiento durante la comida. Definitivamente, ese no era su día de suerte.

Por otra parte —y mientras Oliver soportaba los regaños, eludiendo magistralmente los cuestionamientos de su padre sobre el tema de Mai— el panorama en la habitación de Lin era tan incómodo como en el estudio donde padre e hijo se encontraban, ¿La razón? Madoka no se había marchado y, contrariamente a ello, optó por quedarse en el cuarto del onmyoji luego de la salida del menor de los Davis; la tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable.

Cuando Lin vio a Oliver en su habitación, supo que las cosas no irían bien, sobre todo por que Madoka estaba presente. Tal como supuso, no se había equivocado; solo un par de minutos después, las cosas se habían salido de control. Una vez Oliver hubo abandonado la habitación luego de aquel impase entre ambos, Lin esperó cualquier tipo de reacción de parte de Madoka, menos aquella: la siempre hiperactiva y sonriente mujer, había permanecido de pie frente a la puerta, sumiéndose en el más absoluto silencio; aquello para el onmyoji resultaba más preocupante que una sarta de preguntas incómodas y regaños.

Sin saber que hacer exactamente y sin querer decir algo que empeore la situación, Lin optó por sentarse en el filo de la cama; más temprano que tarde, sintió la mirada de la mujer sobre él, sin embargo, el silencio continuó por un par de minutos más sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciase palabra alguna. Madoka parecía estudiarlo y él no tenía la menor idea de que decir.

— Esto no está bien. —Dijo Madoka de repente, rompiendo el tenso silencio reinante en la habitación. Los preocupados orbes de la mujer no tardaron en buscar los ajenos mientras se acercaba a la cama hasta detenerse de pie frente al onmyoji. — Los he visto discutir antes, Lin, pero nunca habían llegado a las manos.

— No volverá a pasar. —Contestó el azabache, a sabiendas de que no era esa la respuesta que ella quería. Probablemente debido a ello no pudo sostenerle la mirada y terminó desviándola a un punto cualquiera de la habitación. —

— ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Ustedes no son así! —Exclamó la investigadora, claramente desesperada. Era evidente que Lin no quería hablar del tema y eso la frustraba; ella solo quería apoyarlo y él no la dejaba. — Estoy preocupada, Lin. Quiero ayudarlos, pero ustedes no dejan que me acerque… ¿Por qué?

— No es algo en lo que debas involucrarte, Madoka. —Fue la simple respuesta del azabache. No quería involucrar a nadie más en ese asunto, aún si eso significaba cargar con más peso del que ya llevaba sobre sí. — Oliver y yo nos encargaremos de esto; mantente al margen, por favor.

— No puedes pedirme ser indiferente cuando los veo destruirse de esta manera. —Replicó la mujer, entre dolida y preocupada. Ella consideraba a los Davis y a Lin como miembros de su familia después de todo. — Incluso Masako ha cambiado después de ese caso... ¿Qué ocurrió realmente, Lin? ¿Por qué no has querido decírmelo? ¿Acaso no puedes confiar en mí?

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

Lin confiaba en Madoka, tanto o más que en el mismo Oliver; con tantos años trabajando juntos, era imposible que no lo hiciese. Entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había podido contarle nada? Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de la razón pero, muy probablemente, fuese debido a la culpa; aquella noche, tanto Oliver como él cometieron errores cuyo precio a pagar había sido demasiado alto. Contarle a ella lo ocurrido durante el caso implicaba poner sobre sus hombros parte del peso que solo Oliver y él debían de cargar; obviamente no quería eso.

Tenía que salir del paso, encontrar una manera de terminar la conversación sin herir más a Madoka, y salir de allí, sin embargo, antes de poder pensar siquiera en una excusa coherente, sus labios se habían movido por si solos; no era un hombre tan fuerte después de todo. El peso de la culpa, de cuidar de Oliver y de encontrar a Mai —viva o muerta— era demasiado grande como para seguir llevándolo solo.

— Así como yo, Oliver jamás se perdonará por lo que pasó esa noche. —Dijo el azabache, cediendo por fin ante la presión, el estrés y la culpa. A pesar de mostrarse ligeramente encorvado y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Lin trató de mantener su estoica expresión mientras hablaba. — Tanto él como yo somos responsables de lo que ocurrió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Cuestionó la mujer entre sorprendida y preocupada; no esperaba una respuesta del onmyoji, mucho menos una confesión de esa magnitud. — ¿Por qué se culpan de la desaparición de Mai? ¿No fue un accidente?

— ¿Accidente? —Retrucó el azabache, con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro. Para Madoka, que nunca había visto una expresión así en él, resultaba perturbador, pero por sobre todo, preocupante. — Cuando dos personas orillan a otra a cometer una imprudencia como esa, no puede ser llamado accidente, Madoka. De no ser por Oliver y por mí, ella no se habría convertido en un objetivo. —Continuó el azabache en un susurro, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutora. — Fue nuestra culpa… Si tan solo aquella noche yo hubiese…

Madoka maldijo una y mil veces al teléfono celular de Lin cuando lo oyó sonar, interrumpiendo así las palabras del onmyoji. Después de cinco años de constantes preguntas, por fin había logrado que se abriese con ella, pero no, tenía que sonar el maldito teléfono en el momento menos oportuno; definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte. Ensimismada como estaba, sin embargo, no reparó en el peculiar tono de llamada que había resonado en el cuarto, pero lo que si logro captar su atención de manera inmediata, fue la seriedad con la que su acompañante miraba el aparato. Algo parecía no ir bien con esa llamada.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? —Cuestionó Madoka, con cierta cautela. — ¿Quién es?

— Número desconocido. —Respondió el azabache, con el entrecejo fruncido. — Pero… más importante que eso, este teléfono no es mío.

— ¿Cómo podría no ser tuyo? —Preguntó la mujer, enarcando una ceja y viendo al onmyoji como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. Probablemente, pensaba, el estrés lo estaba afectando más de lo que creía. — ¿Estás seguro?

— Yo no tendría una imagen de Hello Kitty como fondo de pantalla, Madoka.

Aquella respuesta pareció bastar para la investigadora, pues no menciono palabra alguna sobre el tema. Lin, por su parte, se limitó a observar el aparato, dejándolo sonar un par de veces más antes de decidirse a contestar. Si el celular no le pertenecía, solo había una persona que podía tener el suyo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Ah! ¡Sabía que lo tenías tú! —Exclamó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea; inmediatamente Lin la reconoció. — Soy yo, Lin. Kathleen Shepard.

— ¿Señorita Shepard? —Cuestionó el azabache, más por inercia que por otra cosa. —

— Parece que tomé tu teléfono por equivocación, como ya habrás notado. —Respondió la castaña, sonriendo nerviosamente a pesar de no ser vista por su interlocutor. — Cuando intenté hacer una llamada desde mi celular, el aparato exigía una clave; yo no suelo bloquear mi equipo, por lo que resultó evidente que no era mío y solo entonces noté el cambio. Lo más probable es que ocurriese en el puente, cuando Mat fue a buscarme. —Explicó. — Lamento las molestias y sé que sonará pretencioso de mi parte, pero… ¿Crees que podrías enviarme el celular con alguien? Lo necesito, pero no quisiera causar más problemas apareciendo por la mansión Davis.

— Descuide, yo mismo se lo llevaré. —Dijo el onmyoji, viendo en ello una salida viable para escapar de la conversación con Madoka. El momento de _"debilidad"_ que tuvo segundos atrás había terminado. — ¿Dónde se encuentra en este momento? ¿En la mansión Shepard?

— No, decidí hacer un poco de turismo... —Respondió la menor. Los breves segundos de silencio que siguieron a sus palabras, evidenciaron la duda que sentía ante la situación. — Pero, Lin, ¿Estás seguro de querer venir? después de lo que hablamos, yo… quisiera evitarte más problemas. ¿No podrías enviar a otra persona?

— Prefiero atender mis asuntos personalmente. —Fue la simple respuesta del azabache, quien se había incorporado ya de la cama y estaba alistando su maletín para salir en cuanto terminase la llamada. — Si no le molesta, ¿Podría decirme dónde encontrarla?

El silencio del otro lado de la línea hizo suponer al onmyoji que la castaña estaba evaluando sus posibilidades, y ciertamente, él no la culpaba por dudar; luego de lo que le había contado, cualquiera en su lugar lo haría. Sumado a eso, estaba el hecho de que eran un par de extraños que poco o nada tenían que ver; si ella se negaba a reunirse con él, que era un desconocido, no tendría forma de objetar al respecto.

—Estoy en el _Energy Café,_ dentro del Museo de Ciencia. —Respondió al fin, para tranquilidad del azabache. —

—Estaré allí en veinte minutos a más tardar.

Con la llamada terminada, el celular ajeno guardado en el bolsillo de su saco, y el maletín en la mano, Lin estaba listo para marcharse. Sabía, sin embargo, que abandonar silenciosamente la habitación no era una alternativa, al menos no mientras Madoka lo estuviese observando con aquella mezcla de preocupación y reproche en la mirada; tantas veces había visto esa expresión en ella a lo largo de los últimos años, que lograba reconocerla fácilmente, pero no por ello sabía cómo responderle. Quizá por eso le sorprendió el cansado —y al parecer, resignado— suspiro que la mujer dejó escapar mientras pasaba junto a él, con dirección a la salida.

— ¿Madoka? —Cuestionó el azabache, levemente desconcertado por la actitud de la investigadora. En oportunidades anteriores, ella se había enfadado con él e incluso hubo una ocasión en la que dejó de hablarle por varios días; de ahí su desconcierto. —

— Además de lo que dijiste hace rato, sé que no obtendré nada de ti hoy, Lin, así que no insistiré. —Respondió la investigadora, deteniendo brevemente su marcha junto al onmyoji. Acto seguido y luego de sonreír ligeramente, dejó una frase al aire mientras abandonaba la habitación. — ¡Pero la próxima no te me escapas!

Y Lin sabía que cumpliría su palabra: la próxima vez se encontrasen, ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que obtuviese la información que quería. Lamentablemente para él, tenía la casi certeza de que no sería la única que lo hostigaría con preguntas.

Resignado ante aquella perspectiva futura, el onmyoji se permitió exhalar un cansado suspiro antes de abandonar el lugar con destino al Museo de Ciencia; definitivamente venían tiempos difíciles. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, el azabache se dirigió a la salida de la mansión; minutos después, estaba a bordo de su auto y de camino ya hacia su destino. Solo esperaba que aquel encuentro no trajese demasiados problemas.

De pie en uno de los balcones que daba hacia el jardín frontal de la mansión, Madoka vio como el auto de Lin se marchaba; fue imposible para ella no exhalar un cansado suspiro. Si antes pensaba que lidiar con Oliver y el onmyoji era complicado, ahora que Kathleen Shepard había aparecido en sus vidas las cosas parecían ponerse peor; de seguir así, pensaba, se haría vieja demasiado pronto.

— Después de todo lo ocurrido entre ayer y hoy, creí que no lo dejarías solo.

La voz de Masako reverberando en sus oídos sacó a la investigadora de sus nada alentadores pensamientos, captando su atención. Posó entonces la mirada en la joven que estaba de pie junto a ella, observando también el camino por el que Lin se había marchado; lucía demasiado tranquila después de lo ocurrido desde la noche del compromiso y Madoka no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada por ello.

— Es independiente, ya sabes. No hay forma de detenerlo si quiere aislarse. —Respondió por fin la investigadora. No solía mentir, mucho menos a la joven médium, pero no creyó conveniente decirle la verdad, al menos no de momento; optó entonces por cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación. — Creí que estabas con Luella, ¿Ocurrió algo?

— Nada malo. Solo quise respirar un poco. —Contestó la azabache con simpleza. —

El silencio que siguió a la escueta respuesta ajena, fue lo suficientemente tenso como para resultar incómodo; lamentablemente, aquello se había vuelto usual entre los miembros de la familia. Madoka sabía, sin embargo, que si Masako se había acercado a ella en ese momento era porque necesitaba hablar con alguien fuera de la familia Davis; con el paso de los años y sin saber exactamente como, la investigadora fue convirtiéndose en el pilar de apoyo de la médium cada vez que ésta tenía problemas de cualquier tipo, pero por sobre todo, cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles con su prometido. No era de extrañar que la buscase ahora.

— ¿Has hablado con Oliver después de lo que pasó? —Cuestionó Madoka, optando por ir directo al punto. —

— Bien sabes que no me diría nada, aun si preguntase. —Fue la simple y, al parecer, resignada respuesta de la joven. — Nunca me ha tenido en cuenta para hablar de sus problemas.

Aquello trajo a colación un tema que desde hace tiempo intrigaba a Madoka: la razón por la que Masako había accedido a casarse con Oliver. Era bien sabido por todos los que alguna vez formaron parte del equipo en la rama japonesa de SPR, que Masako gustaba del joven azabache, pero de ahí a aceptar un matrimonio con él, estando consciente de que no la amaba, era demasiado extraño. Sumado a eso tenía el cambio radical que la médium había tenido los últimos años; extrañamente, todo había comenzado con el incidente en Japón y aquello era demasiado sospechoso como para pasarlo por alto.

Quizá, Madoka pensaba, la médium sabía más de lo que le había contado.

— Me he preguntado esto desde hace tiempo y puedes no responderme si así lo deseas, pero… ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Oliver? —Cuestionó la investigadora, al cabo de un breve momento de silencio. Había decidido abordar el tema ahora que tenía la oportunidad. — Y no me malentiendas, sé que no se llevan del todo mal y que tú siempre estuviste enamorada de él; para nadie era un secreto en realidad. Sin embargo… dudo que aquella fuese la única razón. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Puedes tomarlo como una penitencia, supongo… —Respondió la médium, haciendo luego una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Su semblante, aunque carente de emociones, contrastaba claramente con la resignación y la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada. — Este compromiso, Madoka, es una forma de asumir mis culpas.

— ¿Penitencia? ¿Culpas? —Preguntó la investigadora, entre preocupada y confundida. No paso mucho para que lograse atar los cabos sueltos, corroborando así lo que ya suponía. — ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Mai?

— Oliver y Lin no fueron los únicos responsables. —Fue la simple respuesta de la médium. Acto seguido y sin dar opción de preguntar a la investigadora, abandonó el lugar. — Nos vemos luego, Madoka.

Por breves momentos, lo único que pudo oírse en el solitario balcón fueron los pasos de la joven médium alejándose cada vez más, luego, reinó el silencio; aquella tarde, aunque reveladora para la Madoka, había sido también preocupante.

Los misterios que giraban en torno al incidente de Japón ocurrido cinco años atrás, no hacían más que incrementarse, empeorando la de por sí complicada situación. ¿Qué ocurrió realmente esa noche? ¿Por qué Oliver y Lin se culpan de lo ocurrido? ¿Qué papel había jugado Masako en todo eso? Y lo más importante ¿Qué había sido de Mai? La aparición de Kathleen Shepard en sus vidas había complicado todo, trayendo consigo demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta; Madoka solo esperaba que las cosas no empeorasen.

Resignada a no saber más ese día y optando por darse unas palmadas en las mejillas para animarse, la investigadora abandonó el balcón; era mejor tomar las cosas con calma y pensar serenamente en lo que haría después con toda la información que había obtenido. Con eso en mente, se dirjió a la cocina en busca de algo caliente.

Después de ser sometida a tanta tensión, lo único que quería una buena taza de té.

Cuando Lin llegó al punto de encuentro, no le costó mucho encontrar a Kate. De pie bajo en el ingreso de local, pudo ubicarla fácilmente al estar sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a la entrada del café, fue la actitud ajena, sin embargo, lo que terminó por captar su atención; la joven castaña se mostraba demasiado tensa, o al menos esa impresión tenía él. Optó entonces por acercarse rápidamente, haciendo a su vez un raudo escrutinio visual del lugar que, a pesar de la hora, esta rebosante de comensales; exceptuando a una anciana que discutía con un trabajador en la barra de atención, un niño que parecía perdido, y a tres hombres de traje que parecían debatir sobre algún tema importante, no había nada extraño. Quizá por ello lo tomó por sorpresa el sobresalto de la castaña cuando la llamó por su nombre, en un intento por captar su atención; aquella reacción había sido extraña, tanto o más que el suspiro de alivio que la menor dejó escapar al verlo.

— Mis disculpas, no pretendía asustarla. —Se excusó el azabache, aún extrañado por el comportamiento ajeno. Aquello, sin embargo, no se reflejaba en sus estoicas facciones. —

— Descuida, solo estaba un poco distraída. —Respondió la castaña, restándole importancia al asunto con un pequeño gesto y una suave sonrisa. —

— Fue mi error, no debí llamarla de repente. —Contestó el mayor, con expresión inmutable. Segundos después, estaba sacando del bolsillo de su saco el teléfono de la castaña. —Con respecto al asunto que me trajo aquí…

— Oh, cierto, lo celulares; aquí tengo el tuyo. —Fue la rápida respuesta de la menor, quien no tardó en sacar el aparato de su bolso. Con el teléfono en la mano, se dispuso a entregárselo a su verdadero dueño y fue solo al hacerlo, que notó el hecho de que Lin continuaba de pie; no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapase un nuevo suspiro. — No te quedes ahí, hombre. Ya que te hice venir hasta aquí, y si no tienes nada más importante que hacer en este momento, siéntate y pide algo. Yo invito.

— Agradezco su amabilidad, pero no es necesario. —Respondió el onmyoji. No era que le desagradece la idea, pero tampoco le parecía apropiado. —

— Vamos, un café no va a matarte. Deja que te invite algo como agradecimiento y acompáñame un rato más, por favor. —Pidió la castaña, sonriendo ligeramente; Lin simplemente no pudo negarse. — ¡Perfecto! Ahora, mientras revisas la carta, haré una llamada.

Habiendo comido antes de salir de la mansión Davis, Lin optó por pedir algo ligero, razón por la cual no le tomó demasiado tiempo decidir. Más importante que eso, el azabache centró su atención en la llamada de la castaña, quien no se había levantado de la mesa para realizarla. De lo poco que pudo oír, dado que la llamada no duró más de tres minutos, supo que alguien más vendría al café —probablemente a recoger a la castaña— sin embargo, algo no iba bien y Lin podía percibirlo.

Con su pedido sobre la mesa y a pesar de mantener una conversación con la chica, Lin no tardó en notar que la inquietud de la castaña crecía. Había pasado de mostrarse tensa, a intercalar discretas miradas entre el interior del local y la puerta de salida, mientras apretaba con demasiada fuerza el asa de su taza de café. Definitivamente algo extraño ocurría y era mejor saber que era.

— Señorita Shepard ¿Qué la está molestando? —Cuestionó al fin, dejando reposar su propia taza de café sobre la mesa. —

— Kate. —Dijo la castaña, dejando de lado también su respectiva taza. — Sólo llámame así ¿De acuerdo?, _"señorita Shepard"_ suena demasiado formal.

— Si así lo desea. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Lin; no era su intención parecer cortante, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lamentablemente, la seriedad de la mirada ajena, que contrastaba con la sutil sonrisa que mostraba, no era precisamente tranquilizadora.— Entonces, Kate ¿Ocurre algo malo? Ha estado inquieta desde que llegué.

— Eres más perceptivo de lo que imaginé. —Replicó la menor, posando su mirada oscura en el único ojo visible del onmyoji. — ¿Cómo lo notaste?

— Cuando hablamos por teléfono, pidió que enviase a alguien en mi lugar para recoger el dispositivo; parecía querer evitar que nos encontrásemos. Por el contrario, cuando llegué aquí, insistió en que me quedase; aquello fue extraño. — Explicó, haciendo un recuento de lo que había venido pensando desde que puso un pie en el local. — Sumado a eso, está la tensión y el nerviosismo que muestra su lenguaje corporal, Kate; atando cabos, no es difícil deducir que algo está ocurriendo.

Lin no sipo exactamente la razón, pero sintió que la casi imperceptible risa que escapó de la menor de los Shepard, no fue para nada tranquilizadora. Aquel gesto, más que aligerar el ambiente, aumentó la tensión en él; en ese momento, el onmyoji no sabía que esperar.

— Buen análisis, Lin, me atrapaste. —Dijo al fin la castaña, alzando las manos en señal de rendición. — Sin embargo… antes de responder a tus cuestionamientos, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Lo que guste.

— ¿Eres bueno en carreras de largo aliento?

— ¿Perdón? —Cuestionó el azabache, claramente confundido ante el radical cambio de tema; tampoco ayudó el hecho de que la castaña se inclinase sobre la mesa, acercando su rostro al suyo. —

— A la cuenta de tres, comienza a correr hacia la salida. —Dijo la castaña, en lo que sonó más como un susurro. Acto seguido, se alejó del onmyoji y luego de ver de soslayo hacia atrás, dejó escapar una sola palabra. — ¡Tres!

Antes de siquiera comprender lo que ocurría, Lin se vio fuera del _Energy Café_ , corriendo junto a Kate en medio de la transitada avenida Exhibition Rd. mientras eludían a cuanta persona se cruzase en el camino. ¿Lo peor? Tres sujetos —los tipos de traje que discutían en el interior del café— venían tras ellos y no parecían tener buenas intenciones.

Lin no tuvo tiempo siquiera de decirle a Kate que había estacionado su auto fuera del museo y que podrían huir en él, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que ella hubiese declinado la idea. Corriendo como estaban, el azabache no podía hacer preguntas sobre la extraña situación y detenerse a luchar en una calle tan transitada contra tres sujetos que muy posiblemente estuviesen armados, no era una buena idea. Lo más apropiado sería contactar a algún oficial de policía pero de momento no veía ninguno; se estaban quedando sin opciones.

— Cuando lleguemos a la próxima intersección, separémonos. —Dijo de repente la castaña; Lin estuvo a punto de frenar en seco al oírla. —

— No voy a dejarla sola. —Fue la tajante respuesta del azabache. —

— ¡Te explicaré todo la próxima vez, pero ahora separémonos!

Y si Lin quiso decir algo más, Kate no le dio tiempo de hacerlo; antes de que pudiera detenerla, ella había tomado ya un desvío, despareciendo por la calle Princes Gate Mews, y con ella, los tres perseguidores.

Unos metros más adelante y al notar que él no era perseguido, Lin detuvo su marcha; dados los últimos acontecimientos, era obvio que aquello ocurriría, el objetivo de esos sujetos era atrapar a Kate, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Que podían querer de ella? Lin no lo sabía, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, y si bien la castaña le había pedido que se marchase —probablemente por protegerlo— él no podía irse dejándola a merced de ellos; abandonarla no era una opción.

Con esto en mente y gracias a lo bien que conocía las calles de Londres, el azabache volvió sobre sus pasos, esperando lograr interceptar a los sujetos antes de que la lastimasen; no se perdonaría si algo malo le ocurriese.

Eran pocas las veces en que Kathleen Shepard se sentía acorralada, y lamentablemente para ella, esa era una de las contadas ocasiones en que eso ocurría. A pesar de ser una ramificación de la transitada avenida Exhibition Rd., la calle Princes Gate Mews era bastante solitaria. Al no conocer Londres apropiadamente, la castaña había cometido el error de tomar ese desvío y ahora, acorralada en un callejón sin salida, lamentaba su decisión; de consuelo tenía al menos, que Lin estaba a salvo.

Kate no era torpe y bien sabía que la probabilidad de que el azabache viniese en su propio auto era muy alta. Seguramente el coche estaba parqueado fuera del café y podrían haberlo usado para escapar de sus perseguidores, sin embargo, así como sabía que Lin debía tener su propio auto cerca, tenía la certeza de que sus perseguidores también contaban con un medio de transporte; de haber empleado el coche para huir, la persecución habría sido más grande y, por ende, llamativa. Kate no podía permitirse eso, ni tampoco involucrar a Lin más de lo que ya había hecho.

— Nos dio muchos problemas, señorita, pero hasta aquí llega. —Dijo uno de los sujetos, de pie frente a ella. Al parecer, y dado que los otros dos permanecían tras él, era el jefe. — No tiene más opción que venir amablemente con nosotros.

— Oblígame. — Fue la firme respuesta de la castaña. Inmediatamente y agradeciendo que llevaba pantalones no una incómoda falda, tomó una de las pocas posturas defensivas que se había visto obligada a aprender. —

— Que quede constancia de que quisimos hacer las cosas por las buenas.

Se preparó para lo peor. Indefensa como estaba, Kate se limitó a pegar la espalda contra la pared del fondo, en un intento por no quedar acorralada y eliminar su punto ciego, sabía sin embargo, que aquello no duraría mucho. Lo sujetos eran fuertes y con más experiencia que ella en lo que a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se refería, por lo que no fue sorpresa que uno de ellos encontrara la forma de lanzar un golpe certero contra ella. Sin más forma de defenderse ni lugar a donde correr, Kate solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe; sorpresivamente, éste nunca llegó.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Kate no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba. Frente a ella y luego de haber derribado a uno de los sujetos para lograr alcanzarla, Lin la veía mientras sujetaba su hombro, al parecer, intentando cerciorarse de que ella estaba ilesa; la joven castaña no tuvo tiempo de responder siquiera a ese cuestionamiento, pues una sola exclamación escapó de su garganta.

— ¡Cuidado!

El azabache reaccionó a penas con el tiempo justo para bloquear con el brazo el duro golpe de un largo y macizo trozo de madera que iba dirigido hacia su cabeza. El dolor, si bien punzante, no fue impedimento para que el respondiera la agresión con un revés izquierdo; antes de poder cerciorarse de que Kate estaba a salvo, el onmyoji se vio envuelto en una pelea en la que cualquiera llevaría las de perder; cualquiera que no supiera luchar como él, claro está. Habiendo derribado al primero, solo quedaban dos y toda habría terminado; lamentablemente para él, no haberse asegurado de que el primer sujeto estaba realmente inconsciente, le saldría caro.

Concentrado como estaba en derribar a los otros dos sujetos, Lin demoró en notar que el primero se incorporaba del suelo, justo detrás de Kate. La castaña reaccionó tarde al sorpresivo ataque.

— No me haga marcarla de por vida con un horrible corte, señorita. —Dijo el sujeto, mientras inmovilizaba a la menor de los Shepard. Acto seguido y sin perder un solo segundo, deslizó una afilada navaja muy cerca de cuello ajeno, lo suficiente como para hacer un pequeña incisión. —

— ¡Kate! —Exclamó el azabache, dando un paso hacia donde el sujeto la mantenía prisionera. —

— Mueves un músculo y la chica se muere. —Fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo. —

Eso ya no se trataba de un simple secuestro, o al menos esa impresión tuvo Lin mientras era golpeado por los otros dos sujetos. Probablemente debido a la paliza que él les había dado primero, aquello se había convertido en algo personal y tanto su rostro, como su abdomen y costillas —especialmente estas últimas—, estaban corroborando ese hecho.

Siendo sostenido por uno de los sujetos mientras que el otro se ensañaba con sus costillas y abdomen, Lin se veía imposibilitado de responder a las agresiones pues, al menor indicio de respuesta suya, una nueva incisión aparecía en el cuello de Kate; estaba en aprietos y lamentablemente para él, además de Tadashi —que tenía la orden de no materializarse frente a otras personas, y dada su naturaleza no podía contradecir las ordenes de su maestro—, ninguno de sus Shikis podría ayudarlo a menos que lo convocara con un silbido. Definitivamente estaba en serios problemas.

— ¡Basta! ¡Van a matarlo! —Exclamó Kate de repente, en lo que sonó más como una súplica. Inevitablemente, las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a ella al ver lo que le estaban haciendo al azabache. — ¡Querían atraparme y ya me tienen! ¡A él déjenlo ir! Por favor…

Lo estaban masacrando. Kate veía con impotencia, rabia y culpa, como los sujetos golpeaban a Lin sin el menor rastro de compasión, mientras que él, debido al peligro que ella corría, no presentaba resistencia alguna. Un golpe tras otro en el rostro, en el estómago, pero sobre todo en las costillas; Kate no sabía siquiera como era que el azabache podía mantenerse consciente después de soportar tanto. Lo peor, sin embargo, estaba por venir.

Con horror, la joven castaña vio que los sujetos empleaban el olvidado trozo de madera para agredir a Lin. Casi en cámara lenta, Kate vio como el sujeto que mantenía inmovilizado al azabache lo soltaba, dejándolo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras que el otro, casi simultáneamente, alzaba el objeto con toda la intención de dar un golpe brutal a la cabeza del onmyoji; lo único que ella pudo hacer dentro de su impotencia y culpabilidad, fue cerrar los ojos mientras una súplica silenciosa surgía desde lo más profundo de sí misma.

" _Que alguien nos ayude… quienquiera que sea… por favor"_

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Kate reaccionó por instinto. A penas vio al joven policía y su compañero de pie al final del callejón, la joven castaña dio un golpe hacia atrás al sentir aflojarse el agarre de su captor, e importándole poco el corte superficial que se llevó por ello; probablemente por lo sorpresivo de sus acciones, el sujeto no pudo detenerla. Lin, por su parte y sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde, aprovechó también la confusión, embistiendo al sujeto que todavía llevaba el trozo de madera en la mano.

Con ambos policías armados en control de la situación y aprovechando el alboroto causado por el ruido de las sirenas de las patrullas que iban llegando, Kate se permitió correr hacia el caído Lin, quien sujetaba a duras penas sus doloridas costillas mientras intentaba incorporarse del suelo; era evidente para Kate que el azabache no se encontraba nada bien.

— No te esfuerces. —Dijo la castaña, dándole alcance al onmyoji. Segundos después estaba sirviéndole de apoyo y fue solo entonces, gracias a la cercanía que aquella posición le permitía, que Kate fue capaz de evaluar a grandes rasgos la gravedad de los golpes que presentaba. — Dios… no sé cómo puedes mantenerte en pie.

— Debemos… salir de aquí. —Fue la respuesta del azabache, en un tono más pausado y grave de lo que hubiese deseado. Al instante comenzó a andar apoyándose tanto en una pared del callejón como en Kate. —

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Cuestionó la castaña, deteniendo su marcha inmediatamente. — ¡Estas herido! ¡Necesitas que te vea un médico!

— No deseas involucrar… a la policía en esto. —Respondió con cierta dificultad el azabache. En su condición actual, hasta respirar dolía. — De haberlo querido, Kate… los habrías llamado desde el comienzo.

— ¿Siempre puedes ver a través de todo? —Replicó la menor, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. No le gustaba ser tan evidente frente a otros. —

— Trabajar con investigadores paranormales… tiene sus ventajas.

Kate no supo si fue la cansada pero sutil sonrisa que le dio el azabache o si se debió a la presión de la situación que tenía entre manos, pero cedió. De sus labios escapó un cansado suspiro y a ello le siguió una sutil sonrisa; no tenía caso discutir cuando él llevaba razón en todo lo que decía.

— Apóyate en mí. —Fue lo único que dijo. —

Acto seguido y escabulléndose del operativo que se había montado para llevarse a sus perseguidores, ambos abandonaron el lugar, perdiéndose por la estrecha calle Princes Gate Mews.

Después de lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas, para Lin ya no fue sorpresa encontrarse con una Minivan negra esperándolos al final de la calle, mucho menos lo fue el hecho de ver a la joven rubia de la fiesta —Sherry Thompson, según recordaba— bajar de la misma, para luego abrazar a la castaña como si la vida se le fuera en ello; a esas alturas, el onmyoji había dejado de sorprenderse.

Luego de aquel extraño encuentro y de ver como un grupo de sujetos —al parecer personal de seguridad de los Shepard— salían de la Minivan con dirección al callejón, Lin fue llevado por orden de Kate al hospital Royal Marsden, a cinco minutos aproximadamente del lugar donde los recogieron. Una vez allí, el médico de turno trató sus heridas mientras la joven castaña esperaba fuera de la habitación en la que lo trataban; casi media hora después, el azabache pudo salir por fin.

Sentados uno frente a otro en una de las tantas salas de espera del hospital, Lin aguardaba los resultados de la tomografía y las radiografías que Kate había insistido en que le realizasen, mientras que la castaña permanecía en silencio y sin atreverse a mirarlo; el silencio no tardó en inundar la sala. Lin tenía muchas preguntas, es verdad, demasiadas quizá, pero la castaña no parecía dispuesta a hablar y aquello complicaba las cosas; era difícil iniciar una conversación si solo una de las partes estaba interesada en hacerlo.

— Los cortes que recibió. —Dijo al fin el azabache, en un intento de romper el incómodo silencio. — ¿Qué le dijeron los médicos?

— Rasguños superficiales, nada de cuidado. — Fue la simple respuesta de la castaña; el silencio no tardó en invadirlos nuevamente. —

En momentos como aquel, Lin deseaba tener la facilidad que poseía gente como Madoka o Takigawa para socializar. Sentado frente a una cabizbaja castaña, el azabache no tenía la menor idea de cómo continuar la conversación que había iniciado ni de como encaminarla hacia el tema que quería tratar; el azabache tuvo que contener el impulso de dejar escapar un cansado suspiro, en su lugar, posó la mirada una vez más en la joven frente a él y, luego de meditarlo por un par de segundos adicionales, optó por ser directo. Nada perdía con intentar, después de todo.

— Kate, no quisiera sonar impertinente, pero… ¿Podría explicarme lo que ocurrió en el café? —Se aventuró el azabache, al cabo de unos tensos minutos de silencio. —

Sabía que haría preguntas, es decir… ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría, después de haber puesto su vida en riesgo? Ella lo comprendía, pero no por eso la labor de responderle resultaba menos complicada. Lin había demostrado ser un hombre confiable esa tarde al volver por ella y rescatarla, pero aún con eso, existían cosas que no podía revelar.

— Yo… no puedo decirte todo, pero sí algunas cosas. —Dijo al fin la menor, luego de reflexionar brevemente sobre el asunto. Después de todo lo que él había pasado por protegerla, merecía respuestas, al menos todas las que ella tenía permitido darle. — La situación en Estados Unidos no es tan pacífica como aquí, en Londres, Lin. Mat y yo tenemos habilidades importantes, y aunque no puedo decirte exactamente cuáles son, sí diré muchos nos persiguen por ello.

— ¿Los persiguen? ¿Quiénes? —Cuestionó el azabache, tratando de obtener la mayor información posible de la conversación. —

— Estafadores, explotadores… ya sabes, sujetos que buscan emplear de mala manera a chicos con habilidades especiales. Aunque algunas veces son secuestradores comunes que buscan pedir rescate por nosotros, como muy probablemente fueron los sujetos de hoy. —Respondió la castaña, con la mirada fija en el suelo de la habitación. La culpabilidad por lo que había ocurrido al azabache no la dejaba mirarlo a la cara. — La organización se encarga de protegernos en todo momento, ya sea dentro o fuera de Estados unidos, pero hoy mi guardaespaldas tuvo que ausentarse por unas horas. Debí de volver a la mansión de inmediato cuando lo supe, pero no, quise hacer un poco de turismo y me quedé en el museo. Acordamos que me recogería en el café cuando terminase sus asuntos, pero esos sujetos aparecieron primero; en el momento en que me percaté de su presencia, intenté llamarle y fue entonces cuando noté el cambio de teléfonos. Como no había memorizado su nuevo número de contacto, no me quedó más opción que recuperar mi celular, por eso te llamé. Lo demás ya lo sabes… —Explicó, haciendo luego una pequeña pausa en la que parecía meditar lo siguiente que diría. A pesar de ello y quizá por sentir como las lágrimas iban acumulándose en sus ojos, no fue capaz de levantar la mirada. — La verdad… pienso que llamarte fue irresponsable de mi parte. Te involucré en algo que no te correspondía y mira cómo terminaste… ¡Pudieron haberte asesinado por mi culpa! Yo… lo lamento mucho.

Para quienes conformaban su entorno, Lin era un hombre habilidoso, capaz de desempeñarse libremente en cualquier situación dentro de su campo, y hasta cierto punto aquello era verdad, sin embargo, existía algo con lo que nunca había sido capaz de lidiar y era precisamente eso a lo que se enfrentaba en ese momento: las lágrimas de una mujer, sobre todo, si quien lloraba era tan parecida a Mai. ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer en una situación así? A penas conocía a la chica y ciertamente las palabras de aliento tampoco eran su fuerte. Eso, sumado el punzante dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba después de recibir tantos golpes —a pesar de los analgésicos—, y la incomodidad que le generaba el cabestrillo que le colocaron en el brazo derecho lastimado, hacían difícil la labor de reaccionar apropiadamente; por un momento se sintió perdido y, por enésima vez ese día, no supo que hacer.

— Cuando nos separamos, tuve la opción de marcharme, pero no lo hice. — Dijo al fin, luego de un incómodo silencio. Eso, pensó, era mejor que quedarse callado sin hacer nada. — Kate, usted me dio la oportunidad de huir, fui yo quien decidió volver. El resultado de mis acciones no es responsabilidad suya.

Probablemente la castaña no se esperaba aquello, o al menos esa impresión tuvo Lin al ver como ella por fin levantaba la mirada, mostrando su obvia sorpresa; el azabache solo atinó a asentir ligeramente mientras ella, por primera vez después de todo lo ocurrido, sonreía. Al parecer, sus palabras habían sido las más acertadas.

— Eres más amable de lo que aparentas ¿Sabes?

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

Aquello pareció aligerar un poco el tenso silencio preponderante en la sala, pues Lin pudo ver como la castaña se relajaba notablemente mientras reía. De no haber sido necesario, el azabache habría preferido dejar las cosas así y no tocar más el tema, sin embargo, la explicación dada por Kate momentos atrás había dejado más incógnitas que respuestas en él por lo que —quiéralo o no— se aventuró a proseguir con la conversación.

— La organización que mencionó hace un momento. —Dijo Lin, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. — ¿Podría decirme su nombre? Probablemente he oído de ella.

— " _Paranormal Research Center"_ o PRC, para abreviar. —Contestó la castaña, segundos después de dejar de reír. Esta vez, sin embargo, pudo enfrentar la mirada del azabache. — Mi abuelo es el director del centro y también quien controla todo lo relacionado a las investigaciones.

— Creí que su padre era el director. —O al menos eso había oído el onmyoji. —

Si bien PRC no era un nombre muy sonado en el medio de lo paranormal como lo era SPR, gracias a sus investigaciones Lin sabía que no se trataba de un grupo pequeño. Contrariamente a lo que cualquiera imaginaría de una organización cuyas apariciones en reuniones eran contadas, " _Paranormal Research Center"_ contaba con múltiples sedes internacionales y su trabajo en Estados unidos era equiparable al de SPR en Londres. Según los datos, sin embargo, el actual director de la organización era Maxwell Shepard, no su padre.

— No te culpo por pensar eso, dado que la mayoría así lo cree, sin embargo, mi padre solo es el rostro de PRC. —Respondió la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros en lo que pareció un gesto que buscaba restarle importancia al asunto. — Desde que puedo recordar, quien mueve los hilos tras bambalinas es el abuelo; cualquier decisión que se tome debe pasar por su aprobación antes de ser ejecutada.

— ¿Fue él quien decidió enviarla a trabajar con nosotros? —Cuestionó Lin, recordando la conversación que tuviesen horas atrás en los jardines de la mansión Davis. —

— Él determinó que lo más apropiado para mí sería adquirir experiencia fuera el país, y cuando toma una decisión, ni siquiera mi padre puede oponerse; es un viejo bastante terco. —Respondió la castaña, riendo ligeramente. — A decir verdad, Mat y yo hemos recibido toda nuestra formación de él y de parte de los investigadores que conforman la junta directiva de PRC.

— Comprendo. —Respondió el azabache, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de verbalizar la duda que lo venía molestando desde que tocasen el tema en la mansión. — Lo que no me queda claro, es el motivo por el cual el señor Maxwell no quería que trabajase con nosotros. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular?

— No me dio un motivo específico, la verdad. —Fue la respuesta de la castaña, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros en un gesto que parecía buscar restarle importancia al asunto. —Pero ahora que lo preguntas y si he de suponer alguna razón para su negativa, probablemente esa sería…

Lin sabía que la enfermera no tenía la culpa de nada, de verdad que sí, pero no pudo evitar maldecirla internamente cuando apareció de la nada en la sala de espera; la pobre mujer había llegado en el momento menos oportuno para llevarlos con el médico a ver los resultados de la tomografía y las radiografías. Con el hilo de la conversación completamente perdido, al onmyoji no le quedó más opción que resignarse, al menos de momento.

Para fortuna del azabache, los estudios no revelaron daño cerebral y, además de una leve contusión en la cabeza, una ceja rota —que necesitó puntos de sutura para dejar de sangrar—, el labio partido, un enorme hematoma en el brazo derecho producto del golpe con la madera, y un par costillas fisuradas, no había nada más de que preocuparse; había salido mejor librado de lo que a simple vista parecía. Gracias a esto, además de algunos analgésicos para el dolor y unos días de descanso, el médico lo dejó salir del hospital, eso claro, con la orden de volver en un par de días para que le quitasen los puntos y le realizasen un nuevo chequeo general.

El periodo de descanso forzado que le estaban dando no sería tan malo, —tenía vacaciones acumuladas en el trabajo después de todo y bien podría usarlas ahora— eso claro, si no tuviese a Oliver encima preguntando por la investigación. Sumado a ello estaban las preguntas que muy probablemente le haría Madoka por su estado actual; definitivamente los próximos días se perfilaban bastante pesados y, ante esa perspectiva futura, el azabache no pudo evitar exhalar un cansado suspiro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Kate, al notar las acciones del onmyoji. —

— Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado. —Contestó el azabache, y ciertamente no mentía. Los analgésicos estaban surtiendo efecto y dada las pocas horas de sueño que tenía encima, la somnolencia comenzaba a ganarle la batalla. — Debería marcharme ahora.

— Estaría más tranquila si aceptases que alguien te llevase a casa, Lin. —Replicó la castaña, viendo con preocupación al hombre junto a ella. El cansancio en él era evidente. — Ya trajeron tu auto, pero no creo que estés en condiciones de manejar.

— Agradezco su amabilidad, Kate, pero no es necesario. —Fue la simple respuesta de Lin, mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida del hospital. — No vivo lejos de aquí, puedo ir por mi cuenta.

— No dudo que puedas, pero…

— Descuida, yo lo llevo.

Aunque pocas veces escuchada, Lin no tardó en reconocer a la dueña de la misma. De pie junto a su auto en la salida principal del hospital, la joven acompañante de Kate permanecía de brazos cruzados, al parecer, esperándolos.

— ¿Sherry? —Cuestionó la castaña, reconociendo a la joven rubia. — ¿Estás bien con eso? ¿No tendrás problemas luego?

— Estaré bien. Ya dispuse lo necesario para que vuelvas segura a la mansión, deja que me encargue de éste sujeto. —Dijo la recién llegada, señalando con un leve gesto de cabeza al azabache. — Hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerle sobre lo que ocurrió hoy, así que aprovecharé el trayecto para realizarlas.

— Bien… entonces lo dejo en tus manos. —Respondió Kate. Y si bien no se mostraba muy convencida, terminó cediendo. — Asegúrate de que llegue a casa en una sola pieza, por favor.

— Mientras no me haga enfadar, llegará entero.

Aquella frase no era muy tranquilizadora para el azabache, como tampoco lo era la nerviosa sonrisa con la que Kate respondió a las palabras de la rubia. Lin no sabía que pensar al respecto.

— Ya la oíste, solo no la hagas enojar. —Dijo al fin la menor de los Shepard, dirigiéndose al onmyoji. — Te dejo en manos de mi guardaespaldas, Lin.

Aquella palabra hizo un pequeño "click" en el cerebro del joven chino. ¿Acaso había oído bien?

— ¿Guardaespaldas? —Repitió mecánicamente; la duda evidente en su voz. —

— Oh, cierto. No te lo había dicho ¿Verdad? Sherry es mi guardaespaldas personal.

Si Lin pensaba que ya nada proveniente de la familia Shepard podía sorprenderlo, Kate acababa de demostrarle todo lo contrario.

Luego de aquel breve intercambio de palabras y resignándose a cumplir la petición de la castaña, el onmyoji estaba de camino ya a su departamento acompañado por Sherry Thompson; el tenso silencio preponderante en el auto era evidente. Sentado en el asiento del copiloto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lin permanecía con la vista fija en la autopista frente a ellos, luchando contra el sueño que lo embargaba y a la espera de las preguntas que suponía, la rubia le haría. Extrañamente, la joven no habló hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio en el que se alojaba.

— No voy a hacerte preguntas, si eso es lo que esperas. Aquello fue solo para despistar a Kate. —Dijo la rubia, manteniendo la mirada al frente a pesar de estar dentro del auto estacionado. —

— ¿Puedo saber entonces que es lo que quiere de mí? —Cuestionó el azabache. Con la seriedad de las facciones de su acompañante, el sueño se esfumó como por arte de magia. — Dudo que haya querido traerme solo por amabilidad.

— Bien, vayamos directo al grano entonces. No me gustas. Eres demasiado callado, luces intimidante y parece que estas siguiendo a Kate desde el día en que se conocieron; en pocas palabras, luces como un acosador pervertido. —Dijo la rubia muchacha, con total seriedad; Lin tuvo que reprimir el impulso de objetar a esa última afirmación. — Sin embargo… ella se salvó gracias a ti hoy. En lugar de huir, como cualquier otro lo hubiese hecho, la protegiste sin siquiera tener razones para hacerlo. Gústeme o no, debo agradecerte por eso.

— No hace falta que…

— Déjame terminar. —Replicó la rubia, cortando todo intento del azabache por hablar. — Como dije antes, no me gustas, pero a ella pareces agradarle y tengo la impresión de que Kate también te agrada, así que diré esto por tu bien, pero sobre todo por el suyo. — Añadió posando al fin la mirada en el azabache. — Aléjate de ella, Lin Koujo. No la busques más.

Dicho esto y sin darle tiempo siquiera a Lin para replicar, la rubia abandonó el auto, dejando al azabache con más dudas que respuestas rondándole en la cabeza. Algo extraño ocurría dentro de la familia Shepard, y comenzaba a sospechar que el secreto era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

Con más dudas que respuestas y un dolor generalizado producto de los golpes recibidos, el azabache optó por dejar de pensar, al menos en la que restaba del día; necesitaba dormir un poco. Con esto en mente, se dirjió al ascensor del edificio con el objetivo de llegar a su piso. Había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Horas más tarde y luego de un sueño medianamente reparador a pesar de las pesadillas, el azabache había despertado por el sonido de un mensaje entrante a su celular; no pudo evitar sorprenderse —por enésima vez ese día— al leer el nombre del remitente. Definitivamente, desde que se conociesen durante la fiesta, Kathleen Shepard siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

Duran los cinco días siguientes, la castaña había mantenido el contacto con él por cortos mensajes en los que preguntaba como seguían sus lesiones—al parecer, su guardaespaldas, a regañadientes, había conseguido su número telefónico—, él, por su parte, había pedido esos días de descanso en el trabajo con la excusa de un viaje a China por asuntos familiares, por lo que no fue difícil mantener el contacto sin levantar sospechas. Y si bien el onmyoji tenía presente la advertencia de Sherry Thompson sobre su situación con Kate, no podía simplemente ser cortante con ella para alejarla. Esos días, sin embargo, no solo habían sido de descanso.

Su investigación no había avanzado mucho debido a los controles de seguridad con los que siempre se encontraba, pero dada su nueva _"amistad"_ con la menor de los Shepard, había logrado poner en orden ciertas cosas, por lo que no había sido tiempo desperdiciado. Gracias a ello, el azabache sabía también que los Shepard no se quedarían por mucho tiempo más en Londres y que pronto volverían a Carolina del Norte, dado que el trabajo con los Davis había sido cancelado; el tiempo que le restaba no era mucho.

Cinco días después y luego de su penúltimo chequeo médico —aún tenía que volver en dos días más para que le quitasen los puntos de sutura—, el momento de enfrentar a Oliver, a Madoka y al profesor había llegado: Lin tenía que volver a la oficina; de consuelo tenía al menos, que su rostro no se veía tan maltratado como el primer día.

Debido a que tuvo que pasar por el hospital antes de dirigirse al trabajo, el azabache había llegado casi media hora más tarde de lo acostumbrado; a pesar de ello, no esperaba encontrarse con dos "invasores" dentro de su oficina; a verlos, sin embargo, supo que tendría una mañana difícil.

— ¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —Exclamó Madoka, poniéndose de pie al instante apenas pudo ver de cerca a Lin; el onmyoji no quería imaginar siquiera la cara que hubiese puesto de haber visto su estado días atrás. — Ya decía yo que era extraño el que pidieses vacaciones tan de repente… Creí que habías ido a China por asuntos familiares, pero dudo que algún pariente tuyo te dejase así. ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Ya te revisó un médico? ¡¿Por qué no avisaste a nadie?!

— Estoy bien, Madoka. Son solo rasguños. —Respondió el azabache, reprimiendo el impulso de dejar escapar un suspiro. Acto seguido, se dirjió a su silla y luego de colgar su saco en el respaldo de ésta, ocupó su lugar en ella; permanecer de pie demasiado tiempo todavía hacía que sus costillas dolieran. —

— Lo rasguños no necesitan puntos de sutura. — Dijo Oliver, haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación. Y si bien era la primera vez que cruzaba palabra con el azabache después de lo ocurrido en la mansión, había tomado una actitud más calmada; no por ello había renunciado a su objetivo, sin embargo, estaba consciente que no era el momento ni el lugar para discutir. — Esas heridas no son recientes, Lin. ¿Qué te pasó?

— Me asaltaron en el aeropuerto cuando llegué a Hong Kong. —Mintió el azabache, en un intento por mantener oculto lo ocurrido días atrás. Al igual que Oliver, el onmyoji había optado por no tocar el tema de su discusión. — Ahora… ¿Quieren explicarme que hacen aquí tan temprano por la mañana?

— Hay una reunión en la oficina de Martin. Como no respondías al celular, me pidió venir a buscarte. —Respondió la investigadora que, si bien no creía la excusa dada por Lin, optó por no indagar al respecto, al menos de momento. — Oliver me siguió por su propia cuenta.

Inmediatamente y casi de manera mecánica, tanto Madoka como Lin posaron la mirada en el joven azabache, que permanecía de brazos cruzados y en completo silencio después de su intervención anterior.

— Dejaremos el tema para después, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer. —Fue la escueta respuesta que les dio él, mientras se ponía de pie. Acto seguido, se dirjió a la puerta de salida. — ¿Qué están esperando?

Onmyoji e investigadora intercambiaron un par de miradas para luego encogerse de hombros; si Oliver no quería problemas, ellos no lo provocarían. Segundos después, estaban de camino a la oficina de Martin.

Madoka no sabía si llamarlo suerte o desgracia, pero en el momento en que decidió volver por el bolso que por las prisas había olvidado en la oficina del azabache mayor, no esperó que las cosas terminasen así. De pie y con el celular ajeno en las manos, la investigadora no sabía que pensar luego de ver el nombre del contacto que se reflejaba en la pantalla como llamada entrante.

Ella no era de las mujeres que se inmiscuían en las cosas de otros, es más, su intención al tomar del saco de Lin el celular que no dejaba de sonar, había sido la de llevarle el aparato a su dueño, sin embargo, al ver el nombre en la pantalla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Qué hacía Kathleen Shepard llamando a Lin?, ¿Cómo es que ella tenía su número? ¿No se suponía que todo contacto con la menor de los Shepard había terminado luego de la comida? Más importante aún ¿En qué momento habían hablado, si supuestamente Lin estaba en China los últimos días? Madoka tenía muchas preguntas y la única persona que podía responderlas era la que, para suerte —o desgracia— estaba entrando por la puerta.

Cuando Madoka decidió volver por su bolso, Lin no maginó que tardaría tanto. Llevaban varios minutos esperando y dado que el asunto a tratar parecía urgente, el azabache había optado por volver a su oficina en busca de la investigadora; no esperaba encontrarla así, de pie e inmóvil en medio de la habitación. A juzgar por lo que veía y gracias a los años de conocerse, Lin pudo saber que algo no iba bien en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar.

— ¿Madoka? —Se aventuró a preguntar el azabache con cautela, al ver la poco usual expresión de seriedad en el rostro ajeno. — ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— No te entiendo, Lin. — Respondió la investigadora, pasando la mirada del teléfono en sus manos, al recién llegado. — Le pides a Oliver que abandone la idea de que Kathleen Shepard es Mai, pero no sigues tu propio consejo. Has estado en contacto con ella todos estos días y no dijiste nada.

El onmyoji no supo a qué se refería Madoka hasta el momento en que vio que el celular en la mano de ésta era el suyo. Comprendió en ese instante que, muy probablemente, su celular había sonado dentro del saco y ella lo había tomado para llevárselo a la oficina de Martin; no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que quien llamaba era Kate.

— Solo hemos hablado un par de veces. —Se defendió al fin el azabache, manteniendo su inexpresivo semblante. Técnicamente no mentía, sus conversaciones con la castaña se limitaban a un par de mensajes al día; en realidad, fueron muy pocas veces que habían hablado directamente. — Madoka, yo no creo que Kate y Mai sean la misma persona, pero sí que hay algo extraño con su familia. Durante mi investigación encontré muchas cosas respecto a ellos que no cuadran.

— ¿Y para seguir investigando tienes que estar en continua comunicación con ella? —Cuestionó la investigadora, tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que el azabache llamase por su nombre únicamente a la joven castaña. Viniendo de alguien tan reservado como él, aquel trato era considerado "especial" o al menos así lo veía ella. — Dime, Lin. ¿Hay necesidad de llegar a esos extremos?

" _Salvado por la campana"_ sería la frase más apropiada para definir la situación en ese momento. Con lo tenso que estaba resultando el asunto, Lin agradeció internamente que el teléfono de la oficina sonase en el momento justo, y aunque estaba consciente de que debía contestar las preguntas de Madoka en algún momento, prefería no hacerlo ahora, dado que ni él mismo conocía la respuesta.

— Era el profesor. —Dijo una vez la llamada hubo terminado. — Dice que vayamos cuanto antes a su oficina, hay un caso del que quiere que nos encarguemos a la brevedad. Hara-san también fue llamada, los tres nos esperan.

Estaba molesta. Aquello era poco usual, pero Lin podía saberlo con solo mirarla; ella estaba terriblemente enfada con él. Lo que lo tomó con la guardia baja, sin embargo, fue ver como esa cólera se esfumaba rápidamente, dando paso a una mirada ¿Dolorosa? ¿Triste? El azabache no sabría decirlo con seguridad.

— Solo espero que sepas lo que haces. No quisiera verte lastimado al final de todo esto. —Fue lo único que dijo la investigadora, mientras dejaba el teléfono ajeno sobre el escritorio. Acto seguido, se dirjió hacia la puerta de salida, dejando tras ella el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. —

Definitivamente, Lin pensaba, aquella había sido una forma terrible de comenzar la mañana.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, el onmyoji desordenó levemente sus oscuros cabellos en un claro gesto de exasperación; las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y apenas comenzaba el día. A pesar de ello y sin querer demorar más la reunión con Martin, el azabache optó por ir a paso rápido a la oficina del profesor. En ese momento, lo mejor era centrarse en el caso.

Esta vez, el cliente era un conocido de Martin. Encargado de mantener en óptimas condiciones el HMS Belfast —un buque de guerra que actualmente funge como museo flotante y que permanece anclado en el río Támesis— al límite del estrés por situaciones que escapaban de su comprensión, el pobre hombre había acudido al profesor por ayuda.

Según explicó, el buque siempre había presentado algunos fenómenos extraños en su interior, como puertas que se abren solas u objetos que desaparecían solo para aparecer en un lugar distinto de donde fueron dejados —algo predecible, dado que el buque había sido empleado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Guerra de Corea antes de comenzar una nueva etapa al ser convertido en un museo en el año 1971; más de un espíritu podría haber quedado atrapado ahí—, sin embargo, las cosas parecieron complicarse un par de semanas atrás.

Las inocentes "travesuras" pasaron a convertirse en fuertes manifestaciones que aumentaban gradualmente su intensidad e incluso un turista había resultado lastimado al estallar una ventana junto a él; la situación se había salido de control y las cosas solo empeoraban con el pasar de los días, por lo que habían decidido cerrar el museo hasta que diesen con una solución al problema. El sujeto estaba desesperado.

Por orden de Martin, Madoka, Oliver, Masako y Lin debían de tomar el caso, y ciertamente aquello habría sido bueno, eso claro, si no hubiese tanta tensión entre ellos. Sin más opción que aceptar, los cuatro partieron esa misma mañana con dirección al Támesis, lugar donde permanecía anclado el HMS Belfast.

Una vez en el lugar, se hizo evidente que algo no iba bien. El ambiente era pesado y si bien el barco se podía recorrerse casi en su totalidad, hubo zonas a las que no pudieron ingresar debido al constante malestar de la médium que los acompañaba. Según ella, varios espíritus habitaban el buque, pero había uno en especial que resaltaba entre todos, pero que no parecía agresivo; Masako cambiaría ese pensamientos al momento en que, sin razón aparente, las luces comenzasen a parpadear y que todo lo que fuese de vidrio en la habitación, estallase. Al parecer, lo que sea que habitase el buque, no los quería ahí.

Ante aquella violenta reacción, no tuvieron más opción que salir a cubierta. El caso se perfilaba más peligroso de lo esperado y ni siquiera habían montado la base de operaciones que usualmente empleaban.

— ¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Oliver a Lin, mientras Madoka atendía algunos pequeños cortes que Masako había recibido. —

— Definitivamente hay algo ahí dentro, y es bastante agresivo. —Contestó el mayor, posando la mirada en el imponente buque. — Lo que quiera que sea, no nos no quiere cerca.

— Pienso lo mismo. —Afirmó Oliver, viendo también hacia el interior del buque. — Será mejor que aseguremos la base primero.

Y Lin no podía estar más de acuerdo. Dada la situación que tenían entre manos, lo mejor era comenzar a trabajar pronto, antes de que las cosas se tornasen más peligrosas de lo que ya era. Con esto en mente y siguiendo la usual ruina que empleaban durante los casos, el azabache se dirjió hacia la rampa de ingreso del buque con el objetivo de comenzar a cargar los equipos hacia el interior de la habitación designada, sin embargo, se vio en la necesidad de detener sus pasos al oír una voz que se le hizo extremadamente familiar. Aquello debía de ser una broma ¿Cierto?

— ¡Le estoy diciendo que algo serio va a pasar aquí si no hacemos algo! —Exclamó una voz claramente femenina desde el extremo opuesto de la rampa de acceso al buque. — ¡Solo déjeme dar un vistazo y…!

Lin no necesitó oír más para saber de quien se trataba. La pregunta más importante, sin embargo, era una sola ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Pero por sobre todo… ¿Por qué estaba discutiendo con el encargado de la puerta?

— ¿Kate? —Cuestionó el azabache, descendiendo por la rapa solo para encontrar que, efectivamente, se trataba de la joven castaña. —

— ¿Lin? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó la aludida, mostrándose sorprendida al reconocer al azabache. Extrañamente, la sorpresa inicial no duró demasiado y dio pase a una mirada angustiada. — No, más importante, dile a este sujeto que me deje entrar. ¡Algo serio va a pasar aquí!

Y al oír aquellas palabras de boca de la castaña, el azabache supo que las cosas durante el caso solo se complicarían más.

En definitiva, pensó, al destino le gustaba jugar bromas pesadas.

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

 _Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado :3  
Una vez más, mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero el trabajo y los estudios me absorbieron completamente TwT _

_Oh, cierto. Algunos de los hechos que se mencionan en el capítulo, como la visión electromagnética de Lin, su heterocromía y la referencia que se hace sobre los colores en las visiones de Naru, todo fue sacado del manga Akumu no Sumu Ie - Ghost Hunt —secuela del manga Ghost Hunt— y de la información que circula en la red sobre las novelas ligeras._

 _Con esto dicho, solo queda despedirme. ¡Hasta la próxima! *w*_

 _Pd: Intentaré actualizar antes de fin de año, espero poder hacerlo w  
Pd2: En mi perfil está mi página de Twitter, por si desean seguirme. Siempre es grato estar en contacto con los lectores :3  
Pd3: Por si no lo notaron, hubo un cambio en la imagen de portada del fic, si la desean en grande, pueden pasarse por mi DeviantArt o mi Tumblr, que estoy con el mismo nombre que aquí :3.  
_


End file.
